Você é minha cura - SnapeMione - COMPLETA
by Ben Dumbledore
Summary: Tão inusitado encontrar a cura em quem menos esperamos. Aquele primeiro encontro, seria só desejo ou algo mais? (Fanfic Snape/Hermione, após os livros, considera tudo o que ocorreu com exceção da morte de Snape e do relacionamento amoroso Rony/Hermione).
1. Chapter 1

\- Ahhhhhh – Hermione Granger gritava, em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória.

A moça acordara suando, assustada, sentindo-se como se algo comprimisse sua garganta. Infelizmente, aquilo já se tornara um hábito. A guerra havia terminado, era verdade, mas Hermione Granger não conseguia se livrar dos pesadelos. A verdade é que todo aquele horror marcara profundamente a comunidade bruxa e principalmente os que haviam lutado contra Voldemort. Muitas mortes, muitas perdas e muitas pessoas que nunca seriam as mesmas.

Hermione, Harry e Rony tinham voltado para cursar o sétimo ano em Hogwarts e prestar seus NIEMs; sempre antes de dormir a menina lançava um feitiço em volta de sua cama, para que não acordasse as demais grifinórias do mesmo dormitório com seus gritos desesperados durante o sono. Naquela madrugada, Hermione acordou gritando mais uma vez. Durante o sono revivera o momento no qual Voldemort tentou matar Severo Snape.

A cena era muito vívida na lembrança da moça, o ataque da cobra a assustara e ela sentia, de alguma forma, que não deveria ter permanecido impassível assistindo àquele assassinato. Era a primeira vez que Hermione sonhava com Snape, seus pesadelos normalmente eram com outros horrores que aconteceram a ela, como a tortura que lhe infligiu a comensal da morte Belatriz Lestrange na Mansão Malfoy; o modo como a voz de Voldemort preencheu o castelo afirmando que Harry estava morto durante a última batalha; ou o medalhão de sonserina pendurado em seu pescoço lhe minando a vontade de viver durante aqueles intermináveis dias de caça às horcruxes junto a Harry e Rony.

Hermione sentia-se completamente desperta, e depois que conseguiu acalmar a sua respiração permaneceu deitada em sua cama, refletindo sobre o sonho que tivera. Tinha sido uma cena horrível de se ver, mas é claro que ela não poderia realmente ter salvo Snape. Se ela tivesse se denunciado, mostrado que estava ali, teria sido morta por Voldemort; e de qualquer modo, naquele momento, todos acreditavam que o antigo professor era um assassino.

Claro, depois as lembranças que Snape dera a Harry vieram mostrar como tudo aquilo tinha sido um plano entre ele e Dumbledore e o professor tinha sido inocentado. Todos acharam que ele estava realmente morto, foi quando no dia em que o Ministério resolveu fazer uma cerimônia homenageando os que tinham morrido lutando em prol da causa da Ordem da Fênix, que ele apareceu. Hermione lembrou-se da cena, como se tivesse sido no dia anterior.

FLASHBACK

 _Já faziam alguns meses que Voldemort fora derrotado. Foi quando em um grande salão no Ministério da Magia, vários bruxos se reuniram para assistir a homenagem que seria feita aos que haviam morrido em combate. Alguns foram apenas mencionados e relembrados na ocasião solene, outros, que tinham contribuído fortemente para a causa ganharam uma medalha de honra da Ordem de Merlin._

 _\- ... e à Severo Snape, que durante anos foi professor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e que trabalhou como espião para a Ordem da Fênix, levando até o fim o plano traçado por Alvo Dumbledore e garantindo que o Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pudesse ser morto, é concedida, in memoriam, a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe. – disse um velho bruxo, integrante da Ordem de Merlin._

 _Neste momento, a porta do grande salão se abriu, e entrou caminhando à passos largos ninguém menos do que Severo Snape. Hermione ficou boquiaberta, e viu em Rony e Harry expressões tão incrédulas como a sua. Na realidade, todos os presentes se sobressaltaram com essa aparição._

 _\- Severo Snape? – disse o bruxo. – Mas ele está vivo!_

 _Hermione achou que o professor estava incomodado com todos aqueles olhares, mas afinal se ele estava vivo uma hora precisaria mostrar as pessoas. O Ministro da Magia recém nomeado – John Kayle – pediu que a multidão se retirasse e conduziu Snape para uma sala privada. Além dos membros da Ordem da Fênix e de algumas pessoas com cargos importantes no Ministério foi permitido a Harry, Rony e Hermione comparecerem à reunião. Quando os três garotos adentraram a sala, todos já estavam lá aguardando._

 _Os três se sentaram e ouviram Severo Snape dizer a todos:_

 _\- Sinto muito pela comoção que causei aqui hoje. Vou esclarecer todos os questionamentos, conforme me solicitou o Ministro da Magia. – ele disse, com a voz contida e sem emoções. – Ocorre que Dumbledore já havia me alertado que quando chegasse a hora que o Lorde das Trevas tentaria me matar, ele não faria usando a varinha, pois acreditava que eu fosse o senhor dela e que a varinha não se viraria contra mim. Então, como o Lorde já costumava matar usando sua cobra, imaginamos que seria assim que ele tentaria me assassinar, de modo que utilizei os últimos dois anos desenvolvendo uma poção que me preveniria do veneno de Nagini._

 _\- Mas e a ferida? – se intrometeu Harry. – eu vi seu pescoço aberto, como poderia ter saído dali?_

 _\- Se Potter puder fazer a gentileza de não me interromper... – disse em tom sonserino – Eu poderei explicar tudo. Bom, eu já tinha deixado de sobreaviso meus dois Elfos Domésticos, e ao ativar um portal com uma caneta em meu bolso eles viriam ao meu encontro e me ajudariam a aparatar para casa. A aparatação de Elfos Domésticos, como sabem, não segue a mesma regra dos bruxos; eles podem aparatar em qualquer lugar para seguir a ordem de seu senhor. De forma que eu confiei que eles viriam não importa onde eu estivesse. Eles também já estavam instruídos sobre o que precisariam fazer para me tratar, quais poções me dar, quais feitiços realizar até que eu pudesse me cuidar sozinho. Foi assim que sobrevivi. Não me mostrei antes pois levei algum tempo até estar recuperado e poder sair de casa._

 _\- Bom, fico feliz que esteja vivo. – Disse o Ministro, impressionado. – Acredito que já tenha concluído devido ao contexto da cerimônia de hoje que o depoimento do sr. Harry Potter o inocentou perante à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos do crime de assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore e quaisquer outros crimes cometidos quando atuou como Comensal da Morte. Gostaria de deixar claro, também, que o Ministério reconhece seus serviços prestados à toda a comunidade bruxa._

 _Snape apenas assentiu. Sua explicação tinha sido muito clara e não havia mais questionamentos. O Ministro o liberou para ir embora, tendo antes combinado com ele que uma nota explicativa sobre sua sobrevivência sairia na manhã seguinte no Profeta Diário, além de um aviso imediato na Rádio Bruxa do Ministério._

Depois daquele dia, Hermione só viu o antigo professor de poções novamente quando Hogwarts abriu as portas outra vez, há pouco mais de um mês, e ela e seus amigos retornaram para cursar o último ano. Severo Snape retornara, também, como professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, um cargo que já não era mais amaldiçoado como fora antes da morte de Voldemort. Assumira, como diretora, Minerva McGonagall, que já havia sido vice outras vezes, enquanto Dumbledore era diretor.

O professor Snape não tinha sido recebido em Hogwarts como um herói de guerra, a não ser pelos seus outros colegas professores. Muitos alunos da Sonserina passaram a considera-lo um traidor, e a postura exigente e indiferente que ele conservava nas aulas – como sempre fora desde o primeiro ano da moça em Hogwarts – fazia com que ele permanecesse sendo detestado sobretudo pelos grifinórios.

Com esses pensamentos na cabeça, Hermione se levantou para lavar o rosto. Não fazia sentido permanecer ali, virando de um lado pro outro na cama, ela se sentia sufocando. No banheiro a menina encarou seu próprio rosto no espelho, pensou em como queria sair dali imediatamente. Seus pesadelos, na realidade, já vinham lhe rendendo vários passeios noturnos pelos jardins da escola, já que a menina costumava sentir bastante necessidade de caminhar e respirar ar puro após acordar destes sonhos.

Ela vestiu uma capa por cima da camisola. Como monitora chefe da grifinória, ela tinha autorização para circular pela escola a noite, ao menos na teoria, quando era seu dia de patrulhar os corredores. Claro que esta revista pelos corredores que os monitores faziam não era assim não tarde, e tinha dias marcados para os monitores de cada casa; mas ainda assim não seria como qualquer aluno pego circulando fora da cama e Hermione era bem cuidadosa ao sair do castelo.

Porém, naquele dia, a moça foi caminhando um pouco mais distraída que o normal, com o esquisito sonho com o professor ocupando sua mente, de modo que não percebeu que estava sendo seguida. Já nos jardins, ela alcançou uma árvore sob a qual costumava se sentar, e recostou-se nela, sabendo estar escondida das vistas de quem olhava através das janelas do castelo. Mas na sua frente, materializou-se uma familiar figura.

\- Me acompanhe, srta. Granger.

Era ninguém menos que Severo Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione seguiu lentamente o professor de volta para o interior do castelo, sabendo que tinha arrumado problemas. Aquele era Severo Snape, certamente não hesitaria em lhe dar uma detenção, não daria a mínima se ela era ou não monitora chefe. Ela caminhou atrás do homem para o interior das masmorras da escola, até chegar à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O professor abriu a porta e ela entrou, sem questionar nada, e esperou muito quieta que ele dissesse algo.

\- Parece que a senhorita tem a impressão de que ser quem é te dá direitos que os outros alunos não tem, srta. Granger. – ele disse, mordaz. – Eu lhe garanto que sua relação com o Eleito, seus feitos, ou seu cargo como monitora chefe não lhe conferem nenhum tratamento especial em Hogwarts. Nada dá direito a um aluno de sair da escola no meio da madrugada sem autorização.

\- Me desculpe, senhor. – ela se limitou a dizer.

\- Amanhã quero a senhorita nesta sala, às 20h, irá cumprir uma detenção. – Snape continuou, no mesmo tom.

\- Sim, senhor. – Hermione disse, ainda mais baixo.

\- Achei que a senhorita tivesse mais juízo do que seus colegas. – ele alterou o tom, parecendo mais irritado, de repente. – Será que a senhorita não parou para pensar que ainda há Comensais da Morte à solta, que não foram presos? Comensais querendo vingança? Homens que desejariam ver desprotegida uma jovenzinha tão bem relacionada com o garoto responsável pelo fim do Lorde das Trevas...

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

\- Desculpe, senhor... – ela começou a dizer.

\- Pare de pedir desculpas! – Severo Snape falou, bem mais alto do que o normal. E então ao ver que tinha gritado, baixou a voz e falou em uma espécie de sussurro. – No que estava pensando Granger?

Hermione não sabia o que tinha dado nela, para dizer a verdade, naquele momento ela sabia que devia ficar calada, apenas assentir até que ele a dispensasse. Mas quando deu por si, já tinha dito.

\- São os pesadelos... desde a guerra eu... as vezes parece que estou sufocando – ela disse desarticuladamente. E então se lembrou de com quem falava e se censurou em voz alta. – Me desculpe... o senhor não tem nada a ver com isso.

Mas o semblante de Severo Snape parecia ter se transformado. Era evidente que o homem nunca imaginara que Hermione Granger diria aquilo, não a ele, alguém com quem ela não tinha a menor intimidade. Toda a agressividade parecia ter se dissipado dele, e Hermione achou ter visto em seu rosto um sentimento que nunca tinha sido observado no semblante do taciturno professor. O que seria? Preocupação? Compaixão? Empatia?

\- Gostaria de poder dizer que eles vão passar. – a voz era sombria.

Hermione percebeu que pesadelos semelhantes também atrapalhavam o sono do homem a sua frente. Talvez fosse até por isso que ele estivesse circulando pelo castelo naquele dia, e pôde vê-la se esgueirar pelos corredores no meio da noite.

\- Eu sinto muito. – ela deu um passo à frente, na direção dele.

Despertou nela uma vontade imensa de consolá-lo, provavelmente os pesadelos dele eram ainda mais horríveis que os dela, mas aquele era Severo Snape, ela estava pronta para apostar que ele não permitiria nenhuma aproximação.

Mas contra todas as expectativas da moça, ele deu um passo na direção dela, exatamente como ela havia feito. Parecia olhá-la como nunca tinha olhado antes. Como se visse algo novo ali, no lugar daquela jovem sabe-tudo da grifinória que outrora o irritara tanto nas aulas.

\- Eu também. – ele tocou o rosto dela, como em um impulso.

O toque dele o surpreendeu, mas pareceu a ela tão certo que ela nem parou para pensar no que aquele gesto significava. Ela cobriu a distância que havia entre eles, e juntou seu corpo no dele. Severo Snape reagiu de imediato, passando os braços ao redor da cintura da jovem. Então, contra todas as expectativas que ambos tinham em relação àquela noite, Severo Snape e Hermione Granger juntaram os lábios, no mais poderoso beijo que Hogwarts já havia visto.

Se fosse questionado a qualquer um dos dois, ambos afirmariam que não haveria nada mais inusitado ou fora da realidade do que aquilo. Mas naquele instante, Hermione e Snape pareciam ter perdido a capacidade de pensar, era uma coisa de pele, quase instintiva, como se uma força maior os impulsionasse e os levasse um na direção do outro.

A jovem despiu a capa que vestia por cima da camisola rosada e fina, e os olhos de Severo Snape brilharam de desejo com aquela cena. Ele desabotoou a própria camisa com agilidade, expondo o peito com algumas cicatrizes, inclusive uma grande marca avermelhada próxima ao pescoço, onde Nagini o tinha atacado. No braço estava a marca negra, agora já não tão nítida após a morte do Lorde das Trevas.

\- Eu sou um homem marcado. – ele disse, não como se desculpasse, mas como um aviso.

Ele falava a verdade, era um homem marcado, em todos os sentidos. Hermione não tinha nada que se pudesse comparar, mas estendeu para ele seu braço esquerdo, onde as palavras que Belatriz Lestrange gravara em sua pele permaneciam como uma grossa cicatriz que nunca desapareceria: "sangue ruim".

Severo Snape arregalou os olhos, e aproximou-se da jovem tocando a cicatriz com os dedos. Ela viveu seus horrores também, e ele já deveria saber.

\- Quem? – ele questionou.

\- Belatriz Lestrange. – ela sussurrou, um arrepio de pavor tomando seu corpo ao se lembrar daquele momento.

Mas os braços do homem a envolveram, de repente, dando a Hermione uma estranha sensação de segurança

A moça tirou a camisola, deixando-a cair a seus pés, expondo-se a Snape completamente. Era uma entrega, ela sabia bem, só não sabia o porquê. Todo seu corpo parecia gritar, desejando aquele homem, ser dele, ao menos uma vez. Severo Snape a beijou com lentidão, depois desceu o lábios para seu pescoço, movimentando-os de um jeito que a enlouquecia. Um suave gemido escapou da boca de Hermione quando o homem tomou a liberdade de tocar com os lábios um de seus mamilos.

\- Ah... – exclamou ela, quando os movimentos com a língua em seus seios se intensificaram, fazendo-a sentir um calor abaixo da cintura, uma excitação como nunca sentira antes.

Aqueles toques suaves demoraram-se alguns minutos, enquanto a respiração de Hermione tornava-se cada vez mais ofegante e ela sentia-se latejar de desejo. Quando ele parou, olhou para ela como se ela fosse uma fonte de água jorrando no deserto e ele estivesse há dias à mingua.

\- Vem comigo. – ele a conduziu pela mão, na direção de uma porta no final da sala, que dava para seus aposentos pessoais. Hermione entrou e ele trancou a porta atrás dela.

Era um cômodo grande e confortável, com uma cama de casal na parede esquerda, na direção da qual os dois se encaminharam. Snape terminou de se despir, fazendo com que o queixo de Hermione caísse, ao olhar para o corpo daquele homem nu. Foi somente diante da verdade irrefutável da excitação dele, que a moça se lembrou da própria inexperiência e de que nunca tinha estado desta forma com qualquer outro.

\- Você tem certeza? – ele viu a hesitação no rosto dela.

Ela olhou pra ele, sentia um pouco de insegurança, mas sua necessidade era muito maior. Ela assentiu com a cabeça e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Severo, puxando-o pra cama com ela. Os dedos dele a tocaram habilmente em sua zona mais erógena, fazendo-a gemer mais alto. Ela estava completamente úmida, excitada e isso pareceu encorajá-lo.

Severo Snape encaixou seu corpo entre as pernas da jovem, penetrando-a com lentidão. Hermione não lhe disse que era virgem, mas ele de alguma forma sabia, pois esperou o corpo da moça adaptar-se antes de começar a se movimentar com mais intensidade. Após algum tempo, no entanto, ele já impulsionava-se para dentro dela vigorosamente, enquanto a moça gemia baixo, completamente extasiada, movimentando-se na direção dele, tornando tudo mais intenso. Quando o corpo dela explodiu em contrações, mostrando ter atingido o ápice do prazer, o corpo dele respondeu da mesma forma, mergulhando-se no mais profundo orgasmo que Severo Snape já tivera na vida.

Os dois deitaram-se na cama extasiados. E foi somente nesse instante que Hermione pareceu perceber o que tinha feito realmente. Por Merlin, aquele era Severo Snape e ela estava nua deitada em sua cama. Ela se levantou com rapidez, numa ânsia de se cobrir de novo.

Enquanto a moça se vestia, Snape sentou-se na cama, cobrindo-se da cintura para baixo com os lençóis. A expressão dele era indecifrável. De repente, ele entreabriu os lábios, parecendo que diria alguma coisa. Mas já parecia à Hermione que era insustentável permanecer ali, antes que algo pudesse ser dito, ela saiu a passos largos, batendo a porta, em um caminho direto para a sala comunal da grifinória.


	3. Chapter 3

ção

\- Vamos trabalhar na redação de Herbologia hoje à noite? – perguntou Harry, no café da manhã. – Precisamos entregar amanhã e só Merlim sabe o quão atrasado eu estou.

\- Eu já fiz o trabalho. – Respondeu Hermione, enquanto encarava as próprias torradas.

\- Mas você bem que poderia nos ajudar, hein Mione? – perguntou Rony. – Dar uma revisada no que escrevemos até agora...

\- Não posso, tenho uma detenção hoje. – ela disse.

Harry deixou cair o garfo. Neville, que estava sentado perto deles, arregalou os olhos e exibiu uma expressão boquiaberta.

\- Detenção? – questionou Rony. – Com quem?

\- Snape... me pegou fora do salão comunal de madrugada. – ela disse brevemente, sem querer dar mais informações sobre a noite.

\- O que você estava fazendo andando pelo castelo de madrugada? – intrometeu-se Gina Weasley, que estava sentada ao lado do Eleito, com quem tinha reatado o namoro.

\- Nada, não estava conseguindo dormir, fui dar uma caminhada.

Harry a tocou no braço, solidário.

\- Tudo bem, as vezes também não consigo dormir. – o amigo respondeu. – quando for assim pegue a capa de invisibilidade.

\- Foi um azar encontrar o Snape. – disse Rony.

\- É tão esquisito as vezes pensar que depois de tudo o que passamos ano passado estamos de volta em Hogwarts. – refletiu Harry.

\- Pois é, faz a gente repensar regras como "alunos devem estar na cama de madrugada". – Rony concordou.

\- Como se vocês dois tivessem sido grandes fãs das regras de Hogwarts antes de derrotarmos Voldemort. – disse a menina, com um sorriso, balançando a cabeça para Harry e Rony.

\- Olhe quem fala. – o ruivo inflou o peito. – Não sou eu que estou em detenção...

\- Provavelmente vão ser só uns vermes pra separar... – comentou o Eleito, sorridente.

Os três amigos foram para as primeiras aulas do dia, nas quais estudaram poções, junto da turma da sonserina. Horace Slughorn estava muito animado naquele ano, após a derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Tinha reaberto o Clube do Slugue, do qual Rony finalmente fora convidado para fazer parte e Neville tinha sido chamado para retornar a participar das reuniões. Seguiam participando Gina Weasley, Cómarco McLaggen e Blaise Zabini; além de alguns outros velhos integrantes. O Clube teria uma grande festa de confraternização no natal, como era de costume do professor de poções.

O dia se passou tranquilo, mas Hermione se sentia distante de tudo aquilo: dos colegas, das aulas, das tarefas que executava. Em sua mente, ela só revivia a cena do dia anterior. Pensava em como aquilo pudera acontecer, se recriminava por ter permitido aquilo, ela nunca imaginara envolver-se com Severo Snape. Por outro lado, ela pensava com alguma angustia no desejo que sentira, no prazer, em como lhe pareceu tão certo entregar-se à aquele homem.

Ela contou as horas até a noite. Em parte com receio de que chegasse a hora da detenção, em parte com ansiedade pelo momento. Ela tinha medo do que ele poderia lhe dizer. Será que fingiria que nada teria acontecido? Será que falaria sobre o assunto? Será que admitiria que o desejo que sentira por ela tinha sido incontrolável? Hermione não sabia o que esperar, não sabia nem ao menos o que ela gostaria que acontecesse.

O pânico e a ansiedade a invadiam quando ela bateu à porta da sala de DCAT, 20h em ponto, conforme o professor tinha solicitado. Ele abriu a porta imediatamente quando ela bateu, como se estivesse parado atrás da porta aguardando.

\- Entre. – ele ordenou, a voz insondável.

A moça entrou olhando para o chão, ouvindo a porta fechar e se trancar atrás de si, com um movimento da varinha de Severo Snape. E então ela esperou, as mãos apertando os dedos em um movimento nervoso, os olhos baixos, e o rosto rubro de vergonha.

\- Aceite minhas desculpas, srta. Granger. – ele disse. E ela ergueu os olhos para tentar decifrar o que dizia o rosto de Severo Snape. – Foi muito impróprio o meu comportamento na noite passada e a senhorita tem razão em me recriminar.

\- Te recriminar? – ela disse como um sussurro.

Hermione percebeu que ele lutava para manter a expressão vazia.

\- A senhorita não precisa ter medo. – ele disse, parecia ansioso para se explicar.

\- Entendo. – a moça disse. Mas na verdade não entendia. Alguns segundos de um silêncio desconfortável se passaram antes que ela completasse. – Do que eu teria medo?

Uma confusão se espalhou pelo rosto de Severo Snape. Ficou nítido que ele não esperava aquela pergunta.

\- De mim. – ele disse, como se fosse óbvio.

\- Eu não tenho medo do senhor, professor Snape. – ela disse, sem entender qual seria a razão para ter medo.

\- Mas eu achei que depois do que aconteceu... – o homem disse, como se pensasse em voz alta.

\- O que aconteceu. – ela o interrompeu. Não queria que o professor ficasse se torturando por algo que não tinha sido culpa dele. – Foi consensual. Concordo que tenha sido... hã... errado em alguns aspectos, mas ainda assim foi consensual.

\- A senhorita não se sentiu pressionada? – ele quis saber.

\- Foi essa a impressão que passei ontem? – ela respondeu, corajosamente, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse novamente vermelho, pois ela sabia que sua frase o faria lembrar de como ela reagiu o estimulando a continuar, gemendo de prazer, desejando-o na mesma intensidade.

\- Não. – ele considerou. – Mas eu pensei... a senhorita é muito jovem.

\- Mas sou adulta. – ela cortou. – O que quero dizer, professor, é que mesmo que o senhor se arrependa, não há necessidade de ficar se recriminando. Garanto ao senhor que estou bem.

\- Eu não me arrependo, srta. Granger. – ele falou, como se não tivesse conseguido se conter. E ela viu no olhar dele o mesmo desejo que tinha estado lá no dia anterior.

\- Fico feliz, professor Snape, por que eu também não. – ela respondeu, andando até onde ele estava.

O mesmo fogo do dia anterior tomou conta do corpo dos dois. Snape avançou para onde estava a menina, que já desabotoava a própria camisa. Uma trilha de roupas foi sendo esquecida pelo chão, sapatos, calça, saia, camisas, gravata da grifinória, cueca, suitã e calcinha; estando a última peça à porta dos aposentos privativos do professor de DCAT.

Hermione adentrou o cômodo no qual já tinha estado na noite anterior, com uma sede diferente. Ela estava decidida a mostrar a ele o quanto o queria, o quanto o desejava e que ele em nada tinha razão ao se recriminar, ou a pensar que ela teria medo dele. Quando os dois deitaram na cama, ela subiu pra cima dele, uma perna para cada lado do seu corpo.

Ele trincou os dentes quando a umidade que vinha dela roçou na perna direita dele. A posição tornava Hermione potencialmente erótica, os seios arrebitados para cima, arrepiados de excitação; os cabelos volumosos jogados sobre o ombro direito, tocando levemente o peito dele quando a moça moveu o corpo para a frente.

Ela beijou o peito dele com lentidão, descendo na direção da barriga, algo tinha se acendido dentro dela, seus movimentos cheios de uma coragem que ela nem sabia que tinha. Era fato que nunca antes a moça tinha feito aquilo, e mesmo assim, ela desceu em direção a ereção dele, e passou a língua na ponta.

\- Não precisa fazer isso... – o rosto de Snape era um misto de excitação e surpresa.

\- Eu quero. – ela garantiu. Para que não houvesse dúvidas.

Ela o chupou com lentidão no início, aumentando os movimentos com os lábios, percebendo que o homem fazia força para não emitir qualquer som. Os olhos dele a encaravam sem piscar, aquela era a imagem de um homem enlouquecido de desejo. Quando ele entreabriu os lábios, foi para dizer pela primeira vez:

\- Hermione... – ele nunca tinha dito o nome dela antes. E agora dissera baixo, como um pedido.

Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Encaixou seu corpo no dele, sentindo-o entrar pra dentro dela. Ela movimentou-se de um modo enlouquecedor, buscando senti-lo cada vez mais fundo, as mãos do homem agarrando suas coxas. Ela apoiou os braços no peito dele, para poder aumentar os movimentos, ele a ajudava impulsionando o quadril na direção dela.

Severo Snape, então, escorregou uma das mãos na direção da intimidade dela, para massageá-la ali com a ponta dos dedos. Hermione, que não esperava aquele toque, arrepiou-se de excitação, contraindo-se ao redor dele, explodindo em gozo completamente estimulada. A ela, seguiu-se Severo Snape, que novamente derramava-se para dentro dela.

Ao final, ela deitou sobre o peito dele. Desta vez, não iria se cobrir, não iria embora correndo, não queria dar a impressão errada novamente.

\- Merlin, eu nunca imaginei que fosse assim. – ela suspirou.

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ela sentia a respiração dele suavizar e o coração desacelerar no peito, onde estava apoiada a sua cabeça. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, ou ela poderia dizer horas, até que o relógio sobre a mesa de cabaceira de Severo Snape apontou como era tarde.

\- Eu preciso ir. – ela disse.

Ele olhou para o relógio, franzindo a testa.

\- Já é tarde. – se limitou a dizer.

Então a menina deixou o cômodo, vestiu-se, destrancou a porta e saiu da sala de DCAT, do mesmo modo que no dia anterior.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape

Severo Snape se encontrava nu, na própria cama, pensando no que diabos estava acontecendo. Ele se recriminava por três razões: Em primeiro lugar, ele se recriminava porque nunca em todos os seus anos de docência em Hogwarts ele jamais se aproximara de uma aluna. Nunca ele cometera tão anti ética conduta.

Em segundo lugar, ele se recriminava porque aquela era Hermione Granger. Hermione que ele viu chegar a escola aos 11 anos e sempre levantava às mãos a cada pergunta, e nunca errava, de um jeito que o irritava. Hermione que ele viu se tornar uma mulher bonita e corajosa, sem a qual, ele tinha certeza que Potter e Weasley não teriam destruído nem a unha do dedão esquerdo de Voldemort. Hermione que estava tendo pesadelos com os horrores que vira na guerra e ele não podia deixar de sentir que estava aproveitando-se da moça, que estava fragilizada.

Quando Hermione deixou seu quarto pela primeira vez, constrangida, vestindo-se rapidamente, e ele parou para pensar que aquela provavelmente tinha sido a primeira noite dela, e não tinha sido nada romântica, ele não era um príncipe encantado, não era um menino da idade dela pronto para amar, foi isso mesmo que ele pensou: que era um aproveitador.

Mas no dia seguinte, quando a moça demonstrou que o desejava, claramente, esse argumento se perdeu. "Foi consensual", ela dissera, para deixar claro que sabia o que estava fazendo. "Eu não me arrependo", ela tinha dito ainda, como que afirmando que faria outra vez. Ele já não se sentia mais tanto um aproveitador. No entanto, Severo Snape sentia que ele estava fazendo algo muito errado, mesmo que a jovem o quisesse, ele sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem. Nada poderia ser mais distante, estranho ou oposto do que ele e Hermione Granger.

Mas o terceiro motivo de Severo Snape era o que mais o atormentava, ele se recriminava por não ter conseguido se controlar. "Por que? Por que eu fiz isso duas vezes?", ele pensava. Ele tinha sido espião, aguentado torturas, protegido sua mente do Lorde das Trevas, fingido compactuar com ele e seus comensais, aquele era um homem que sabia se controlar. Por que uma jovenzinha como Granger tinha levado todo seu controle? Por que ele se deixara levar pelo desejo? Por que se regozijara com a sua inocência? Por que se sentira tocado quando ela disse que tinha os pesadelos, para começo de conversa?

Sem conseguir mais pensar no assunto, resolveu que trataria do acontecido como um deslize, que não tornaria a acontecer e seguiria a sua vida como se nada daquilo estivesse acontecido. Ele manteria Hermione afastada, era questão de tempo até que ela prestasse seus NIEMs e deixasse Hogwarts.

\- \\\ -

Hermione adentrara o salão comunal da grifinória já tarde da noite e encontrou seus amigos esperando por ela, acordados.

\- Estava até agora na detenção com Snape? – questionou Rony quando a viu.

\- Não, depois fui dar uma volta. – ela disse, vagamente.

Harry fez uma expressão preocupada.

\- Mione, você está bem? – ele perguntou.

\- Estou, Harry.

Ela foi se deitar aquela noite pensando no que tinha acontecido. Nos beijos daquele homem, nos toques, no intenso orgasmo que sentira, na preocupação que ele demonstrara ao perguntar "Tem certeza?". Sua mente viajava. Aquele afinal era Severo Snape. Severo Snape ela repetia para si mesma, tentando convencer a si própria de que tudo não passava de um vívido pesadelo erótico, no qual seu corpo era tomado por desejos sem nenhuma explicação.

Ela o admirava, era verdade, admirava sua força, sua coragem, sua determinação, sua inteligência e todas as ações que tivera na guerra. Sabia, também, que por traz daquele homem taciturno e sério tinha existido um dia um jovem capaz de um amor incondicional. Mas ela acreditava que a paixão por Lílian Potter ainda perdurava em seu peito e que ele era um homem endurecido e frio que perdera a capacidade de qualquer sentimento ou envolvimento com quem quer que fosse. Afinal, Severo Snape não tinha tido amigos, não tinha tido namoradas, não havia nada que ela soubesse nesse sentido.

Ela não tinha dúvidas que ele tivera várias mulheres, para aplacar um desejo instintivo de seu corpo, pois ele a tocara com mãos experientes. Algo se revirou dentro dela quando pensou que tinha sido mais uma destas mulheres. Ao mesmo tempo, ela pensava que Severo Snape não era o tipo que se envolvia com suas alunas, mesmo no caso dela, que já tinha atingido há dois anos a maioridade bruxa.

Mais do que não compreender o que tinha se passado com Snape, Hermione não entendia o que se passava com ela própria. Deitada na cama, sozinha, seu ventre latejava ao recordar-se de como tinha sido estar com ele. Por que aquele desejo tão súbito? Tão impróprio?

Depois de horas revirando-se, quando o sono a atingiu, Hermione só tinha um pensamento: precisava descobrir mais sobre aquilo, precisava saber mais sobre ele, estar com ele de novo e atender as ânsias do seu corpo. Precisava entender o que afinal esperava, o que afinal sentia e o que queria daquele homem.

\- / -

Os planos de Hermione foram frustrados nas duas semanas seguinte quando a presença de Snape foi requisitada pelo departamento de Aurores para auxiliar na captura de alguns comensais da morte e em seu julgamento, naquelas semanas as aulas de DCAT foram lecionadas por um professor substituto, Auror do Ministério da Magia.

Na semana na qual Snape retornou à Hogwarts, ela quase não o viu. Ele não jantou no salão principal e não circulou pelos corredores. Ela o viu poucas vezes, de longe, quando passou à porta da sala de DCAT. Ela aguardou a sexta feira, quando teria aulas com ele, com ansiedade por aquele encontro. Já seriam quase três semanas que ela não o via desde a última noite que deixara-o nu em sua cama e voltara para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Quando ela finalmente adentrou a sala de DCAT junto de Harry, Rony e Neville, viu o professor de cabeça baixa, sentado em sua mesa, anotando algo em um pedaço de pergaminho. Quando o horário do início da aula chegou, o professor levantou a cabeça, os olhos negros encontrando os dela. Ela arrepiou-se, sem deixar de notar o fogo que havia ali, mesmo que ele tenha disfarçado alguns segundos depois, e prosseguido a aula sem nem mesmo olhar pra ela.

Ele iria ignorá-la completamente. Estava fugindo do que tinha acontecido. Ela se deu conta do que já vinha desconfiando desde o retorno do professor à Hogwarts.

\- Se ele sente necessidade de fugir, é porque não está conseguindo controlar. – um sorriso suave brincou no rosto da menina quando ela sussurrou para si mesma.

\- O que você disse? – sussurrou Harry de volta, desviando a atenção das explicações de Snape.

\- Nada. – disse baixo, Hermione, que não percebera ter dito aquilo em voz alta. – Estava apenas lembrando de algumas anotações sobre a aula passada.

\- Potter, ter derrotado Voldemort pode ter lhe dado a impressão equivocada de que sabe tudo sobre as Artes das Trevas e como proteger-se dela. – disse Snape, repuxando os lábios em desgosto.

Harry ficou vermelho e abriu a boca para responder. Mas antes que o menino pudesse faze-lo, Hermione enxergou uma oportunidade.

\- Fui eu que fiz uma pergunta a Harry, professor. – intrometeu-se Hermione. – Na verdade ele me pediu que aguardasse o final da aula para me responder.

Severo Snape duvidava muito de que Potter tivesse respondido dessa forma. Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para provar o contrário. Granger tinha se culpado em voz alta, para que todos os alunos ouvissem.

\- Tenho certeza que todos nós queremos saber sobre a sua pergunta. – questionou Snape. – Cujo tema certamente está relacionado a aula.

Ele sabia que a mente da menina era inteligente e ágil o suficiente para formular com rapidez uma pergunta sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ele tiraria alguns pontos da grifinória, responderia a pergunta e seguiria a aula como se nada daquilo tivesse acontecido.

\- Na verdade, senhor, era uma pergunta pessoal. – Hermione abaixou a cabeça, falando baixo, em tom de arrependimento. Depois, continuou, respeitosa – Eu estava desatenta em relação a aula, peço que me desculpe, professor.

\- Detenção, Granger, hoje as 19:30. – ele disse, impulsivamente. Nunca um aluno tinha dito que não estava prestando atenção em sua aula de forma tão direta. Ele não tinha opção a não ser castiga-la. Era o que todos os alunos a sua volta esperavam que ele fizesse. Era o que ele esperava de si mesmo.

Foi então que seu olhar encontrou o da moça, e ele viu um brilho vitorioso que não deveria estar ali. Foi quando ele pensou: Ela sabia que eu a colocaria em detenção, ela queria isso. Algo dentro dele se acendeu naquele instante. Ele precisou sentar-se atrás da mesa para esconder as evidencias físicas de sua excitação.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione sabia que tinha provocado Severo Snape e que talvez fosse mais seguro provocar um Rabo Córneo Húngaro. Ela tinha certeza que ele estava furioso, mas ela sentia-se pronta para enfrenta-lo em toda sua fúria. Sua ansiedade e insegurança quando se arrumava para ir para a Detenção nada tinha a ver com medo do que a esperava, mas com um receio de que ele intencionasse transformar aquela detenção em um castigo comum, como escrever frases ou passar listas antigas que ninguém se importava a limpo.

Então ela pensou que se fosse o caso, cabia a ela alterar aquela situação. Ela olhou pra própria cama, no seu quarto privativo que ganhara quando fora elevada a monitora chefe, a lingerie que comprara pra usar. No final de semana anterior, tinha havido uma visita a Hogsmead, e a jovem no impulso tinha comprado a peça. Tratava-se de uma calcinha preta, rendada, fio dental, que fazia par com um sutiã de renda transparente. Hermione as vestiu, completando com meias finas pretas até a coxa, presas à uma cinta liga. Por cima, ela vestiu o uniforme de Hogwarts.

Ela caminhou até a sala de Dcat, reunindo sua coragem grifinória para bater na porta e ouvir a voz do professor, mandando-a entrar. Ela entrou, trancando a porta atrás de si, movimento que ela sabia que não deixaria de ser notado por Snape.

O professor estava rígido, sentado de costas pra porta, lendo um livro. Quando ele se virou e a olhou, seu rosto era insondável. Ele se levantou e caminhou na direção dela, a expressão predadora.

\- Você planejou isso? – ele questionou, sem pestanejar. – Não ouse mentir pra mim Granger, sou um bom legilimente.

\- Planejei. – ela confirmou o óbvio. Corajosamente, sem baixar o olhar.

\- Por que? – ele perguntou, com alguma fúria no olhar, chegando mais perto dela.

\- Porque percebi que se eu não fizesse nada, o senhor também não faria. – ela disse com uma calma corajosa.

\- E não era melhor que fosse assim? – ele disse, disfarçando um tom de desespero na voz. – Esquecer o que aconteceu?

\- O senhor esqueceu? – ela perguntou com coragem, alguns minutos depois.

O fogo que brilhou nos olhos dele dizia o contrário, mas ele não lhe respondeu. Apenas lhe devolveu outra pergunta:

\- O que a senhorita espera encontrar aqui? – ele questionou, buscando transparecer uma indiferença que não sentia.

\- Entender o que aconteceu. – ela afirmou.

\- Foi um acaso, um acontecimento sem importância, já passou. – Snape desdenhou, dizendo coisas que não sentia.

\- Na verdade, foram dois acasos... E se já passou, porque o senhor sentiu necessidade de me evitar? – Hermione continuou de cabeça erguida, olhando no fundo dos olhos negros daquele homem, sem deixar seu orgulho ser ferido pela rejeição que ele tentava lhe infligir. A moça sabia que aquele homem cheio de desejo e paixão estava apenas parcialmente escondido pela máscara de frieza e desdém.

\- A senhorita está vendo coisas onde não existem... – o homem continuou no mesmo tom.

\- Eu estou vendo uma única e irreparável verdade, senhor. – Ela deu alguns passos da direção dele, deixando seus corpos a um palmo um do outro. – E a verdade é que eu o desafiei, o manipulei para que o senhor me desse uma detenção, e planejei que o senhor me castigasse por isso esta noite.

\- Eu gostaria de castiga-la, srta. Granger. - ele ameaçou. – De formas que sua mente jovem e inocente nem imaginaria.

Hermione desabotoou a própria camisa, retirando-a junto com a gravata, depois puxou a saia para baixo, deixando-a cair sob seus pés. Ela deu um passo à frente, ruborizada, sem conseguir acreditar que realmente se despia daquela maneira para Severo Snape. Apenas de langerie, meias e sapato ela tomou coragem, inspirando fundo, e levantou o olhar.

\- Então faça isso – ela disse.

Severo Snape estava chocado. Olhava o corpo de Hermione como se fosse uma espécie de anjo ou demônio enviado para atormentá-lo. A renda transparente permitia que ele visse os insinuantes mamilos que ele já provara, e a pequena calcinha preta, parcialmente coberta pela cinta-liga fez com que sua ereção se apertasse contra a calça, ansiando por libertar-se.

Naquele momento, ele soube, que não existia mais qualquer possibilidade de auto controle. Ela o desejava, ela o queria, ela tinha planejado tudo aquilo, ela se vestira assim pra ele. Severo Snape caminhou na direção dela, pensando em como nunca tinha visto uma mulher tão espetacular. Ela parecia uma deusa.

\- Muito bem, Granger. – ele disse, baixo. – Será do seu jeito, então.

Um gesto com a varinha feito por Severo, fez com que as mãos de Hermione ficassem unidas a cima da cabeça, e que suas pernas se separassem como se uma força invisível as puxassem. Ela sobressaltou-se com o gesto, que não esperava, e o corpo arrepiou de desejo ao sentir-se a mercê daquele homem.

Ele despiu-se da cintura para cima, ficando apenas de calça. Ela olhou para o peito dele, forte e marcado com cicatrizes, desejando toca-lo. Ele avançou pra ela, as mãos passeando displicentemente pelo seu corpo, contornando lentamente as curvas de sua cintura e quadril, fazendo-a entreabrir os lábios, um arrepio perpassando todo o corpo da jovem. Ele a tocou delicadamente entre as pernas, por cima da calcinha, em uma carícia rápida e torturante, que só fez excitá-la, arrancando um suspiro baixo de seus lábios.

Depois, colocou-se atrás da jovem, encarando com desejo o corpo da jovem, com vontade de arrebentar com os dentes aquele pequeno fio que deslizava por entre as nádegas de Hermione. Ele desferiu um tapa ali, fazendo-a gemer de excitação e surpresa.

\- Arrependida? – ele questionou, baixo, o hálito quente contra o pescoço da jovem. O tom dele era excitante, mas ela sentiu a preocupação em sua voz. Sabia que aquela era a chance que ele lhe dava para dizer que não o queria, que não desejava continuar com aquilo.

\- Não, senhor. – ela disse, ainda mais baixo.

Ele desferiu outro tapa, mais forte dessa fez, fazendo as nádegas da jovem ficarem rosadas pelo atrito. Hermione fechou os olhos quando sentiu o golpe, com os lábios entreabertos, a língua umedecendo-os. Ele bateu uma terceira vez, o desejo latejando dentro dele ao ver Hermione empinar-se pra ele, buscando seu toque, querendo sentir aquilo novamente. Ele lhe fez uma carícia na nádega vermelha antes de desferir o último tapa.

Ele a soltou do feitiço que a prendia com os braços pra cima e a empurrou sobre uma das mesas da sala, fazendo com que ela se apoiasse na mesa, com os dois pés no chão, de costas, oferecendo-se para ele. Ele rasgou sua calcinha, deixando-a de meias e cinta liga, os dedos passando pela intimidade dela, fazendo-a gemer. Ele massageou ela ali, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra brincava com um mamilo por cima do sutiã.

\- Ah... Severo...– ela gemeu o nome dele, deixando-o ainda mais excitado. Era a primeira vez que ela dizia seu nome.

Hermione estava excitada como nunca havia estado, ela sentia suas caricias e a ereção dele pressionava suas nádegas, a pele levemente dolorida após os tapas que ele havia lhe dado. Ele se afastou para desabotoar própria a calça, retirando-a; depois ela sentiu o membro dele acaricia-la, procurando a entrada úmida e excitada da jovem, penetrando-a de uma vez.

\- Severo... – o nome dele escapou outra vez dos lábios dela.

Ele continuava brincando com seus mamilos, beliscando-os com suavidade, enquanto movimentava-se com lentidão. Muito excitada, Hermione começou a jogar o corpo contra o dele, aumentando o atrito, querendo mais dele.

\- O que você quer? – ele murmurou em sua orelha, com a voz, rouca.

\- Por favor... – ela implorou.

\- Você precisa dizer. – ele disse, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha da jovem, fazendo-a arrepiar.

\- Quero você mais forte dentro de mim. – ela disse num desabafo, ensandecida de excitação, empinando ainda mais o quadril, rebolando com suavidade em torno da ereção dele. – Eu preciso disso... por favor... Severo...

A confissão excitante de Hermione fez com que ele perdesse todo o controle. Se ele planejava tortura-la mais um pouco, essa ideia se perdeu completamente, enquanto ele se jogava pra frente com força, em movimentos rápidos e ritmados, que arrancavam gemidos altos de Hermione que preenchiam todo o cômodo.

O corpo dela explodiu em espasmos. Ela gozou gritando seu nome mais uma vez, enquanto era penetrada vigorosamente. Ele precisou sustentar seu corpo para que ela não caísse quando as pernas da moça bambearam, Snape a agarrou pela cintura e continuou a movimentar-se, enquanto sentia o corpo dela contrair-se em torno dele. Mergulhando em um prazer nunca sentido antes, Severo Snape gozou logo depois dela, murmurando o nome da moça.

Os dois ainda estavam ofegantes quando ele a virou e a deitou em cima da mesa. A moça se surpreendeu que ele pretendesse continuar, pensando que não podia mais caber prazer dentro dela. Seu corpo estava todo estimulado e saciado.

\- Sonhei que você me deitava assim, na sua mesa. – ela disse como se não tivesse pretendido dizer, como num impulso.

Um sorriso brincou no rosto dele, enquanto ele separava suas pernas, expondo a intimidade úmida e inchada pelo excitante orgasmo que acabara de experimentar. Severo Snape aproximou a cabeça do meio das pernas da moça, mordendo delicadamente a parte interna da coxa, traçando um caminho com os lábios até sua intimidade. A língua hábil dele a contornou, tocando com suavidade seu clitóris sensível, e depois sorvendo-a lentamente.

Hermione sentiu-se muito excitada, nunca tinha sido tocada daquela forma, era a primeira vez que ele a acariciava daquela maneira. Porém, quanto mais seu corpo sentia a necessidade de carícias mais precisas e movimentos rápidos, mais Snape circundava seu ponto mais excitado, beijando-lhe suavemente o entorno, lambendo esporádica e vagarosamente seu clitóris.

\- Por favor... – ela gemeu, o corpo todo tremendo. – Eu preciso...

\- Eu sei do que precisa, srta. Granger. – ele disse, passando a língua rapidamente em seu clitóris, fazendo a jovem gritar. – Mas a senhorita está sendo castigada pelo seu terrível comportamento.

Ele continuou aquela lenta tortura, ora penetrando-a com a língua, ora massageando-a rapidamente no local onde ela mais precisava dele, mas sem deixa-la obter aquilo que seu corpo necessitava cada vez mais. Ela se sentia tonta, preenchida de um prazer inebriante, de uma ânsia que tomava cada vez mais seu corpo, sem que conseguisse encontrar um alívio. Até que atendendo os anseios desesperados do seu corpo ela tentou:

\- Me desculpe. – ela disse baixinho.

\- Não ouvi. – mas o rosto dele mostrava que ele sabia muito bem o que ela havia dito, havia um sorriso vitorioso brilhando em seu rosto.

Ela lhe daria o que ele desejava. Ela daria tudo àquele homem, para que ele desse a ela o prazer que seu corpo tanto ansiava.

\- Me desculpe, senhor. – ela disse, o rosto rosado, os lábios entreabertos.

E ele intensificou as carícias, deu tudo o que ela precisava, e mais, lambendo-a generosamente, acariciando-a no seu ponto mais doce, até que ela explodisse no mais enlouquecedor orgasmo que Severo Snape já tivera o prazer de assistir.

O homem levantou-se, vestiu-se rapidamente, enquanto a jovem tentava recuperar as forças.

\- Tranque a porta quando sair, srta. Granger. – ele falou, indo em direção aos seus aposentos privados. – Espero que tenha aprendido a lição.

E Hermione viu, atônita, Severo Snape desaparecer para dentro de seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte àquela noite, Snape saiu novamente em auxílio dos Aurores, em uma nova missão que deveria capturar alguns comensais da morte que ainda não haviam sido identificados pelo Ministério da Magia. Hermione achava natural que alguém que passou tanto tempo entre comensais da morte, como espião, fosse útil e necessário ao Ministério da Magia, mas ainda assim irritou-se com aquela situação. Depois de tudo que havia ocorrido na noite anterior, a menina não sabia o que pensar, ela acreditava que chegara o momento no qual eles deveriam minimamente discutir o que estava acontecendo entre os dois, mas o professor quando não estava fazendo amor com ela, parecia determinado a ignorá-la.

Para piorar tudo, era sábado, e ela já havia feito todos os seus trabalhos, não havendo aulas para que pudesse pensar em outra coisa. Ela até tentara estudar para os NIEMs, junto de Rony e Harry, no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas a verdade é que a jovem estava distraída, com o pensamento longe do livro padrão de feitiços que tinha apoiado nas pernas, aberto há vários minutos na mesma página. Ela se pegava lendo o mesmo parágrafo várias vezes, sem conseguir pensar no que havia lido, a mente fixa na imagem de seu antigo professor de poções (agora de DCAT), com a cabeça entre suas pernas, lambendo-a, provocando-a e deixando-a mais excitada do que ela jamais imaginara ser possível.

Já era tarde quando eles desceram para o Salão Principal, a fim de jantar. A mesa, como sempre, era farta, mas a menina não sentia fome, ela pressentia que havia alguma coisa errada. Após a refeição, a professora Minerva anunciou que na semana seguinte o professor Snape seria novamente substituído nas aulas de DCAT. Hermione revirou os olhos, pensando quanto tempo demoraria para que ele voltasse dessa vez, para que enfim ela pudesse dar um jeito de falar com ele. Foi então que ouviu a professora McGonagall contar:

\- Infelizmente, o professor Snape foi atingido por um feitiço das trevas hoje à tarde, enquanto auxiliava os Aurores a encontrar um esconderijo, onde se escondiam Comensais da Morte. A situação foi contornada, porém, Madame Pomfrey e o curandeiro do St. Mungus concordam que o professor Snape deve repousar por alguns dias.

A preocupação que Hermione sentiu, o pânico a atingindo como um soco na boca do estômago, a surpreendeu. Sentimentos que ela não sabia que tinha se afloravam quando ela imaginava qual seria o real estado de Severo Snape, naquele exato momento, na enfermaria de Hogwarts. Ela queria correr até ele, embora não soubesse o porquê.

\- O que foi Hermione? – a pergunta de Gina a trouxe de volta para a realidade.

\- Estou preocupada. – a menina disse, em um impulso. – O que será que houve com Snape?

\- Snape? – questionou Rony, degustando o sexto pudim de chocolate.

\- Pensei um pouco nisso também. – confessou Harry, embora sem dúvida o menino não tivesse os mesmos sentimentos conflitantes de Hermione. – Depois de tudo o que ele fez nessa guerra, sinto que seria injusto que ele morresse.

\- Seria. – Rony deu de ombros. – Mas ele continua um idiota. Já deu duas detenções para Hermione.

\- Bom, em uma delas ele me pegou andando sozinha pela escola de madrugada. – Hermione considerou.

\- E na outra, você defendeu Harry Potter – o menino-que-sobreviveu sorriu para a amiga – e acho que isso é ainda mais imperdoável.

\- Espero que ele fique bem. – Hermione disse, vendo o amigo assentir com a cabeça.

Mas o assunto havia terminado, e o coração de Hermione ainda palpitava de um jeito estranho dentro do peito.

\- / -

Era tarde, naquela mesma noite, quando Hermione pegou a capa de invisibilidade que havia pedido emprestada a Harry naquele mesmo dia, mais cedo. Ela escorregou a capa sobre os próprios ombros quando o relógio bateu meia noite e todos os alunos já estavam recolhidos em seus dormitórios, inclusive os monitores. Saiu da sala comunal sem fazer barulho, dando pequenos passos silenciosos na direção da enfermaria da escola.

Ela entrou devagar, fechando a porta atrás de si, reparando que Madame Pomfrey já não estava no local, tendo já se recolhido. Ela quase respirou aliviada, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, percebeu Severo Snape completamente desperto, recostado em uma das camas, com os olhos fixos na porta que se abrira e se fechara. Naquele momento ela percebeu: ele tinha visto que alguém tinha entrado na enfermaria. Caíra por terra sua esperança de ir até lá sem que ele soubesse.

\- Quem está aí? – ele disse, empunhando a varinha. A voz parecendo um pouco mais rouca que o normal. Ele estava tenso, esforçando-se para manter-se alerta e pronto para o combate, enquanto visivelmente não se sentia bem e parecia extremamente cansado.

Hermione, sem opção, despiu a capa.

\- Acalme-se por favor. – ela falou baixinho, se aproximando dele. – Sou só eu.

\- Maldição Granger. – ele praguejou.

\- Me desculpe, professor, eu não queria... – ela falou, ligeiramente apavorada – eu não pretendia assustá-lo...

\- O que faz aqui Granger? – ele a interrompeu, áspero. – Devia estar em seu dormitório, não se esgueirando pelo castelo essa hora da noite debaixo da capa de Potter.

\- Eu precisava vê-lo. – ela falou, olhando-o nos olhos.

Aquela sinceridade, aquela coragem no rosto tão lindo de Hermione Granger sempre parecia ter o poder de desarmá-lo.

\- Eu... – ele quis dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra mais se formou em seus lábios.

\- O que houve? – ela questionou gentilmente, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

Ele se sobressaltou levemente ao vê-la tão perto. Não abria sua vida para ninguém, nunca, ela deveria saber disso.

\- Este assunto não lhe diz respeito, Granger. – ele disse frio. – Mas se lhe interessa, vou estar morto em um ano.

A voz soava indiferente, cansada, como um homem exausto da vida.

\- Morto? – o desespero encheu os olhos de Hermione Granger. – O senhor não pode morrer...

\- Jake Hoksdale diz o contrário. – um riso horrível e sarcástico apareceu nos lábios do homem, repuxando-os.

\- Quem diabos é Hoksdale? – a menina perguntou, indignada.

Snape a encarou, a jovem parecia frustrada, cheia de raiva, como se fosse buscar Hoksdale em Azkaban e obriga-lo a dizer como ela poderia salvá-lo. Algo na reação da moça tocou seu coração como há muito tempo não ocorria. Severo Snape não era um homem acostumado a ter pessoas preocupando-se com ele.

\- O ministério estava atrás de um homem, Jake Hoksdale, um comensal não identificado sobre o qual eu informei os aurores há alguns meses. – ele contou, de má vontade. - Eu descobri onde ele se escondia e levei os aurores até lá. Mas ele se preparou contra mim, quando chegamos ao pequeno casebre que servia de esconderijo, ao passar pela porta um feitiço me atingiu. Não teve qualquer efeito sobre os aurores que foram comigo, entende? Ele planejou para que o feitiço me atingisse, especialmente. Ele sabia que seria pego, só queria se vingar de mim. Quando entramos ele já estava desarmado, com as mãos para o alto, e me disse apenas: Brevis Corruerunt.

\- Já li sobre isso. – ela interrompeu.

\- Claro que já leu. – Snape comentou sarcástico. – Se há algum aluno em Hogwarts que leu sobre todo e qualquer feitiço existente, esse alguém é a senhorita.

\- Trata-se de um feitiço das trevas que faz com que a pessoa morra, o que ocorre normalmente de um ano a um ano e meio. A pessoa vai tendo alguns dias ruins de dor e cansaço, até que esses dias vão se tornando muito mais numerosos que os bons, levando à morte – a moça disse, com um quê de desespero na voz. – Não há contrafeitiço. Mas há uma poção que pode ser feita. A Filii Remedium.

\- A senhorita sabe como é feita a Filii Remedium srta. Granger? – ele disse, com calma.

\- Não exatamente... – a menina disse, nervosa. – Sei que a pessoa precisa ter filhos...

\- E eu não tenho nenhum. – Snape explicou. – E é mais do que isso, o filho precisa ser legítimo.

\- Ora não seria impossível se casar e ter um filho no prazo de um ano. – Hermione considerou.

\- Não seria tão simples encontrar uma mulher disposta a isso, srta. Granger. – ele explicou, com uma voz cansada. – E mesmo que eu encontrasse, seria horrível casar com alguém e ter um filho só para salvar a pele.

\- Viver me parece uma excelente razão para se casar e ter filhos! – A menina argumentou, a voz enérgica. – Concordo que seria horrível que você enganasse sua futura esposa fingindo gostar dela para que ela lhe desse um filho e você pudesse se salvar. Mas se a pessoa fosse uma amiga, que soubesse a verdade, soubesse o que está em jogo...

Severo Snape encarou o rosto da menina, ela parecia olhar para as mãos e morder os lábios de nervoso. Será que ela estava se oferecendo para ser essa pessoa? Que ela chegaria a esse ponto para salvá-lo? Não era possível.

\- A senhorita está sugerindo o que estou pensando que está? – ele disse, as sobrancelhas erguidas, surpreso.

\- Seria assim tão ruim? – a menina disse, sem olhar pra ele, o rosto rubro de vergonha.

\- Claro que seria. – Snape disse, enfático.

\- Ora, porque toda essa resistência? O senhor não quer viver? – a jovem o encarou, sua coragem renovada.

\- Não as suas custas. As custas de uma criança. – ele disse, transparecendo uma dor que ela nunca vira tão nítida nele. – Já causei mal as pessoas o suficiente por toda uma vida.

\- Que mal o senhor estaria causando? – ela questionou, sem compreender.

\- A senhorita ao menos quer um filho? – ele ralhou com ela.

\- Eu gostaria de ter um filho em algum momento da minha vida, não vejo mal nenhum em antecipar esse plano para salvar a vida de alguém. – Hermione argumentou, obstinada. A cabeça erguida e a voz já levemente alterada. – A sua vida. A vida de um homem que fez tanto por todo o mundo bruxo, um homem que merece ser salvo.

Ele se surpreendeu com a maneira elogiosa com a qual ela falava dele. A maior parte dos membros da Ordem da Fenix sempre o considerara um mal necessário, ou um traidor em potencial.

\- A senhorita teria que se casar comigo. – Snape lembrou, intencionando faze-la desistir.

\- É só um papel. – a jovem disse, dando de ombros. – Se o senhor se sente tão constrangido então não conte a ninguém.

\- Me recuso fazer isso com a senhorita. – o homem disse, determinado. – E além de tudo existe a criança. A senhorita não sente remorso em usar uma criança dessa maneira?

\- Ele seria meu filho, eu o amaria. Cuidaria dele, o protegeria. – Hermione disse, como se fosse óbvio. – O senhor não?

Ele não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Nunca na vida tinha pensado em ter um filho, por isso mesmo Hoksdale tinha escolhido justamente aquele feitiço.

\- A senhorita me imagina como o pai do ano? – ele questionou sarcástico.

\- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – ela ignorou sua ironia.

\- Bom, imagino que eu faria o possível para ser melhor do que meu pai foi. – ele concedeu, de má vontade.

Hermione Granger sorriu.

\- Professor, não vejo porque não poderíamos ser amigos e dar uma vida digna a essa criança. – ela disse, com confiança. – Por favor, deixe-me ajuda-lo.

\- Vou pensar. – ele respondeu, os olhos cheios de dúvida.

\- O senhor não precisa decidir nada esta noite. – a menina disse, pegando a capa de invisibilidade e se preparando para voltar ao seu dormitório.

-Srta. Granger. Duas coisas. – ele chamou, antes que ela pudesse ir embora.

Ela se virou para olhar pra ele.

\- Nunca imaginei que fosse estar nessa situação com a senhorita, mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre nós. Não quero que se sinta obrigada a fazer nada disso só por causa de termos nos envolvido fisicamente.

\- Não acho que seja apenas um envolvimento físico, senhor. – Hermione considerou. – Embora eu não saiba ainda o que é.

\- O que a faz pensar isso? – ele questionou.

\- Se fosse uma questão de atração física, nós certamente teríamos conseguido controlar. Se fosse só físico, o senhor teria tido forças para me ignorar, não teria feito isso com uma aluna, por mais atraente que ela lhe parecesse. – a menina disse, com sinceridade.

\- Touché, srta. Granger. – o professor concedeu.

\- Qual é a segunda coisa? – a menina falou, já próxima da porta da enfermaria.

\- Obrigado por vir me ver. – ele disse, uma intensidade no olhar.

Ela o encarou com a mesma intensidade e lhe sorriu o sorriso mais bonito que ele já vira na vida.


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Mudanças

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou com um sentimento de confiança. Era engraçado como tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, ela não tinha nem ao menos pensado duas vezes antes de se oferecer para ser esposa dele e mãe de um filho dele. Haviam dois motivos para isso: o primeiro é o inesperado desespero que ela sentiu quando pensou que ele pudesse morrer; o segundo é a satisfação secreta que ela sentia em uma união com ele.

Desde a primeira noite que eles vinham se entregando a um desejo arrebatador que Hermione se questionava o que afinal havia entre eles. Por que, se eram tão opostos, se formavam um par tão inusitado, não conseguiam se controlar?

Mas o pavor que sentira em seu âmago de perde-lo unira-se ao desejo profundo e avassalador de que fosse ela a salvá-lo. Ela sentiu um nó no estômago em imaginá-lo se unindo a outra mulher para se salvar, talvez tivesse sido a primeira vez que ela tivesse experimentado o verdadeiro ciúmes, porque o descontentamento por essa ideia a incomodara cem vezes mais do que aqueles meses em que Rony namorara Lilá, no sexto ano.

Mas o que ela sentia por Rony fora uma paixonite adolescente, hoje ela compreendia, era mais do que claro pra ela. Agora, adulta, depois de tudo que passara durante a guerra, ela tinha se transformado. Aquele novo sentimento, por aquele homem tão misterioso, se mostrava muito mais profundo. Ela não sabia, afinal, o que ele sentia por ela. Sabia que o fato de eles se casarem indicava muito mais sentimento da parte dela do que da parte dele. Ele era misterioso demais, fechado demais, ela não conseguia compreender de fato o que ia na cabeça dele.

Mas naquele momento, ela sentia que tudo que importava era que Severo Snape vivesse. E por isso, apesar das inseguranças sobre como ele se sentia e o que pensava em relação a ela, ela acordou confiante. Ela faria ele aceitar sua ajuda, ou não se chamava Hermione Granger.

De manhã, foi pra aula de feitiço, mas na hora do almoço não ficara com seus colegas da grifinória, ela foi até o grande salão e encheu uma cesta do que havia de mais gostoso. Diante dos questionamentos dos amigos, ela respondeu com sinceridade, que estava levando aquela comida para Snape na enfermaria. Ignorou a expressão confusa de Harry, o porquê gritado por Rony e a erguida de sobrancelha de Gina. Nada daquilo lhe importava, eles eram seus amigos, se conformariam mais tarde.

Hermione andou a passos rápidos na direção da enfermaria, onde ela sabia que Severo Snape ainda estava em repouso. Ao abrir a porta, ouviu a voz de Madame Pomfrey, que estava parada ao lado da cama de Snape:

\- Vou pedir para que um elfo doméstico lhe traga um pouco de sopa.

\- Não vai ser necessário. – ela disse, assustando a enfermeira, com uma voz alegre e um pouco forçada. – Bom dia, Madame Pomfrey, os alunos estão preocupados com a saúde do professor Snape e lhe enviaram uma cesta com o que havia de melhor no Grande Salão.

\- Mas o professor Snape não deve comer comidas pesadas. – A séria enfermeira recomendou.

\- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, só hoje. – a menina implorou. – Todos ficarão muito chateados se souberem que não pude entregar a cesta ao professor Snape. Fui incumbida dessa tarefa por um grande grupo de alunos que estão torcendo pela convalescência do nosso professor.

\- Não sabia que Severo era tão querido. – Madame Pomfrey deu um pequeno sorriso e olhou para o professor deitado na cama, exibindo uma expressão cansada. – Acho que você mereceu, depois de tudo que fez por nós.

\- Não posso decepcionar os alunos, Papoula. – o professor disse, com um olhar inocente.

\- Sei, o senhor está interessado pelo que há naquela cesta. – a enfermeira riu. – Tudo bem, vou permitir. Mas na hora do jantar não vai escapar de um bom e nutritivo prato de sopa, Severo Snape.

\- Muito obrigada, Madame Pomfrey. – Hermione deu um sorriso radiante.

\- Bom, vou deixa-los. – a enfermeira apontou. – Preciso ir a botica ainda hoje repor nosso estoque de remédios.

Os dois se despediram de Madame Pomfrey e olharam enquanto ela os deixava sozinhos na enfermaria.

\- Não há remorso em enganar assim uma senhora? – ele questionou. Não sorria, mas seu olhar era brincalhão.

\- Sim. – ela disse, sorrindo abertamente. – Mas o remorso terá gosto de pudim de chocolate.

Ele sorriu pra ela. Ela se sentou na beira da cama e abriu a cesta, os olhos de Severo Snape brilharam.

\- Abençoada seja, srta. Granger. – ele brincou. – Merlin sabe que Madame Pomfrey está me empurrando uma horrível comida sem sal desde ontem. Ela jura que vem da cozinha de Hogwarts, mas eu posso jurar que seriamos incapazes de produzir refeições tão intragáveis.

\- Pobrezinho. – ela disse, em tom de brincadeira. – Vamos alimentá-lo então.

Ele começou a comer com avidez, ela também comia, junto dele, os dois trocando olhares sorridentes, um clima que ela nunca imaginou ser possível existir em um almoço com Severo Snape.

\- Isso é engraçado. – ela disse. – Nunca imaginei que o senhor tivesse senso de humor.

\- Ora, srta. Granger, imaginava o mesmo da senhorita. – ele disse, provocando-a. – Não sabia que podia existir humor debaixo de todos aqueles livros.

\- Sou uma excelente companhia. – ela disse, indignada.

\- Não se pode dizer o mesmo de mim. – ele disse, em tom de brincadeira, mas ficou claro que ele acreditava de fato naquilo.

\- Acho que o senhor esconde das pessoas que pode ser uma boa companhia. – ela confidenciou.

\- Talvez, porque não há ninguém com quem eu deseje seu agradável. – ele comentou, em um tom sonserino.

\- Ninguém? – Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas, era sua vez de provoca-lo.

\- Talvez a senhorita esteja se tornando uma exceção. – ele concedeu.

\- Nunca imaginei que seria eu essa exceção. – a jovem considerou.

\- Nem eu. – ele concordou, com fervor.

\- Mais uma razão para que o senhor aceite minha proposta. – ela disse.

\- Eu sabia que existia algo por trás desse pudim de chocolate. – Severo Snape comentou.

\- Sim, estou comprando-o com doces. – Hermione riu com leveza. – Ao final dessa cesta terei roubado sua virtude, como o vilão de um romance vitoriano.

\- Ah, mas eu não tenho virtude senhorita Granger. – ele apontou.

\- Então não há o que temer. – ela sorriu mais abertamente.

\- A senhorita deveria temer. – o homem disse, mas seu rosto perdera todo o humor, era um aviso. – A senhorita não tem ideia das coisas que eu já fiz.

Algo dentro dela fora tocado com aquela confissão. Ela estendeu a mão e segurou a dele, surpreendendo. Ficou evidente que ele esperava que ela sentisse medo.

\- Sinto muito por ter tido que fazer cada uma delas. – ela disse. – Mas acabou, Severo, e você tem direito a recomeçar. Uma nova vida.

\- Será que eu mereço essa nova vida, srta. Granger? – ele questionou. – Será que o mundo não estaria melhor se eu simplesmente deixasse esse feitiço me matar?

Ela baixou a cabeça, uma angústia preenchendo-a. Ela queria consola-lo a qualquer custo, estava descobrindo que debaixo daquela máscara fechada e taciturna existia um homem bom, mas ela não sabia como convence-lo disso.

\- O que eu sei, Severo Snape, é que se hoje eu tenho o direito de segurar minha varinha. Eu e todos os outros nascidos trouxas. É por causa dos sacrifícios que o senhor fez para que Voldemort fosse derrotado. – ela disse, com fervor. – E ninguém fez mais sacrifícios que o senhor, nem mesmo Harry.

Severo Snape parecia não saber o que dizer diante daquela defesa inflamada que ela fazia dele. Ele piscou algumas vezes, como se não acreditasse naquela cena.

\- E acho que o senhor merece sim recomeçar, merece tudo o que a vida puder lhe oferecer de bom, tudo que desejar. – ela concluiu.

\- Acredita mesmo nisso? – ele parecia fazer de tudo para esconder a emoção daquele momento.

\- Acredito. – ela disse. – Por favor deixe-me ajuda-lo.

\- Tudo bem. – ele concedeu. – Mas a senhorita tem que me prometer uma coisa. A qualquer momento que desejar parar, colocar fim a esse plano, vai me dizer.

\- Eu prometo. – Hermione respondeu. – Em troca, quero que me faça uma promessa.

\- Qual é? – ele questionou.

\- Vai me deixar ajuda-lo, nos dias ruins do feitiço, até que o senhor possa tomar a poção – ela disse.

\- Eu prometo. – ele disse.

Severo Snape não estava acostumado a sentir-se vulnerável diante de ninguém, mas Hermione tinha esse poder sobre ele, de quebrar todas as suas resistências e reservas, de olhar para ele e enxergar sua alma. Ele diria sim pra ela, para tudo que ela pedisse, porque cada vez menos conseguia fazer de outra forma.


	8. Chapter 8

Consequências

Naquela noite Severo Snape saiu da enfermaria, mas decidiu que não assumiria, em absoluto, a função de professor de DCAT novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquilo seria profundamente antiético, se já era antiético quando estava dormindo com Hermione, como seria agora que pretendia casar com ela e engravida-la?

Essa ideia ainda fazia algo em seu âmago se retorcer, como se estivesse causando um mal a jovem. Ele sentia que talvez, o mais certo, fosse simplesmente morrer. Ou desposar outra mulher, alguém que não desejasse tanto, que não fizesse coisas há muito tempo adormecidas despertarem dentro dele.

Ele era, afinal, Severo Snape. E vinha rindo como um idiota na presença da jovem grifinória, prometendo que a deixaria ajuda-lo, desejando senti-la novamente junto ao seu corpo. Aquilo não se parecia nada com ele próprio. Ele se sentira assim, sem controle, apenas há muitos anos atrás com Lilian. A ideia de Hermione Granger estar começando a lhe despertar um comportamento semelhante ao que lhe despertara Lilian, a mulher que ele amou tanto, durante tantos anos, o enchia de pavor.

Severo Snape sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha tomado aquela decisão, não voltaria mas atrás, agora era hora de enfrentar as consequências. Ele não ficaria escondido, como se tivesse cometendo um crime.

Ele sentou-se em sua mesa, na sala de DCAT e escreveu quatro bilhetes.

O primeiro era para a Seção de Aurores:

 _ **Sr. Kingsley Shacklebolt,**_

 _ **Como já é de seu conhecimento, em nossa última missão, há dois dias atrás, fui atingido por um feitiço que afeta minha sobrevivência. Devido aos impactos que as possíveis soluções para este problema gerarão na minha vida pessoal, solicito sua presença (ou de um Auror que o represente), afim de atestar o acontecido na supracitada missão e as consequências disso, em reunião a ocorrer às 18:30 de amanhã (8/10) na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Severo Snape**_

O segundo era pra Seção de Registros Matrimoniais Mágicos

 _ **Sra. Pyna Joksly**_

 _ **Venho por meio desta solicitar o serviço de união matrimonial no dia 8 de dezembro, às 18:30, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Trata-se de uma questão completamente sigilosa, portanto, essa carta está sendo enfeitiçada para que só possa ser lida pela senhora e para que este assunto não possa ser divulgado em nenhuma instância. Aguardo a senhora às 18:30.**_

 _ **Sr. Severo Snape**_

O terceiro era pra recém nomeada diretora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.

 _ **Minerva,**_

 _ **Houve um problema em minha última missão, que trará sérias consequências. Peço que possamos nos reunir amanhã as 18:30 em sua sala. Tomei a liberdade de convidar algumas pessoas cuja presença é fundamental. Reitero que trata-se de um assunto grave e urgente.**_

 _ **Severo.**_

O quarto bilhete era pra Hermione, e lhe parecia o mais difícil de escrever. Ele não queria pressioná-la, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que aquela situação se estendesse sem fazer tudo da maneira mais clara e correta possível. Ele estava cansado de se esconder, de fazer as coisas às escuras, de ser tratado por todos com um homem escorregadio e cínico em quem ninguém poderia confiar. Fora um espião por tanto tempo, se fosse pra continuar vivendo, agora seria uma vida sob as suas regras.

 _ **Srta. Granger**_

 _ **A senhorita e eu firmamos um acordo hoje, mas é necessário que algumas pessoas saibam do que está ocorrendo. Não quero, sobretudo, que a senhorita seja julgada mal. Por isso, afim de agirmos da maneira mais correta possível convoquei uma reunião amanhã as 18:30, na sala da diretora, com a mesma. Convidei, também, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que hoje chefia a seção de Aurores, para atestar o que ocorreu comigo e explicar as consequências do feitiço que me atingiu.**_

 _ **Além disso, solicitei a presença da chefe da seção de Registros Matrimoniais Mágicos para que possamos selar nosso acordo. Não quero pressiona-la de nenhuma maneira, mas se vamos fazer isso, precisamos começar a tentar o mais rápido possível, pois não sabemos quanto tempo ainda tenho.**_

 _ **Severo Snape**_

 _ **PS. Se quiser desistir de tudo a qualquer momento, quero que me diga. Não se sinta presa a isso. Minha vida não vale tanto.**_

Tento passado algumas horas, recebeu mensagens de todos para quem escrevera. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva e a Chefe da Seção de Registros Matrimoniais responderam com uma curta afirmativa de que estariam presentes na reunião às 18:30. Hermione também lhe enviara uma resposta curta, mas que ele havia lido cem vezes, as palavras ecoando na sua mente. Ela havia escrito: "Estarei lá as 18:30. PS. Sua vida vale muito mais".

Naquela noite ele mal dormiu pensando em tudo aquilo. O dia seguinte se arrastou enquanto ele esperava, aula após aula, que o relógio finalmente batesse 18:30. Dez minutos antes Severo Snape já estava parado na porta da sala da diretora, Kingsley Shacklebolt chegou logo em seguida, pontualmente apareceu Pyna Joksly do Registro Matrimonial que cumprimentou os dois com um sorriso hesitante. O Auror olhou da mulher para Snape, reconhecendo-a, e percebendo que o homem pretendia casar-se com alguém para salvar-se.

Alguns segundos depois da chegada a Sra. Joksly, a diretora abriu a porta, franzindo a testa para o grupo que estava à sua frente:

\- Há mais alguém, Severo? – ela questionou.

\- Sim. – ele se limitou a dizer, sem explicar mais nada.

Seguiram-se alguns minutos de silêncio desconfortável às portas da sala, até Snape viu Hermione surgindo no corredor, parecendo muito irritada, com Potter e Weasley em seu encalço. Só naquele momento que Severo se deu conta que Hermione iria querer a presença e aprovação dos seus dois amigos, mas sem dúvida a falta de apresso de ambos por ele tornaria a reunião ainda mais desconfortável do que já seria (se é que isso era possível).

\- Me desculpem o atraso, mas Rony achou que uma reunião com a Diretora de Hogawarts e o Chefe da Seção de Aurores não era o suficiente para interromper sua partida de xadrez de bruxo. – a menina se queixou.

\- Mas eu estava ganhando do Simas... – o ruivo se defendeu.

Isso fez Minerva McGonagall dar um sorriso.

\- Ora o sr. Weasley é excelente em xadrez desde que entrou nessa escola. Também sou uma entusiasta do jogo e entendo a importância de finalizar uma boa partida. – a professora tantas vezes severa sorria para o trio de alunos de quem ela se orgulhava tanto. – Às vezes é uma questão de honra.

O assunto suavizou um pouco o clima entre o estranho grupo, que se encaminhou para a sala da diretora e sentaram-se em confortáveis poltronas. Os três alunos da grifinória ocuparam juntos um sofá.

\- Professor Snape, tendo sido o senhor quem solicitou a reunião, peço que se sinta à vontade para conduzi-la. – a diretora disse. – Afinal porque estamos aqui hoje?

\- Conforme eu lhe disse no bilhete que enviei, a última missão na qual auxiliei os Aurores resultou em graves consequências. Estávamos a procura de um comensal da morte... – Snape começou a explicar, voltando seu olhar para Shacklebolt. – Shacklebolt se puder me fazer o favor de explicar o que houve, não sei quais as questões relativas a missão podem ser divulgadas e o que a Seção de Aurores está fazendo sigilo.

O Auror se mexeu na cadeira.

\- Bom, na verdade se trata de um assunto sigiloso. Mas estando na reunião somente pessoas de extrema confiança, acredito que possamos contar o que houve. Afinal aqui estão a diretora de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, Rony Waesley e Harry Potter. E é claro a sra. Joksly que tem décadas de trabalho para o Ministério da Magia e é minha amiga pessoal, em quem confio integralmente. – comentou o Auror. - O professor Snape teve a bondade de nos auxiliar na caça de um Comensal da Morte foragido, que ainda não tínhamos identificado. O homem, por saber que havia sido Snape quem o havia entregado ao Ministério, inclusive sua localização, quis se vingar. Quando entramos em seu esconderijo havia um feitiço na porta que atingiu apenas Snape, trata-se do Brevis Corruerunt.

\- Merlin. – Minerva arregalou os olhos, sabendo o que significava. – Eu sinto tanto, Severo, sinceramente. Não há nada que possamos fazer?

\- O que é um Brevis Corruerunt? – Harry Potter intrometeu-se.

\- É um feitiço das Trevas, ainda pior do que o Avada Kedavra, em minha opinião, porque faz com que a pessoa vá morrendo aos poucos, com muita dor e sofrimento. O último mês é quase insuportável. – o Auror explicou.

Potter olhou diretamente para Snape, entendendo a gravidade da situação e fazendo com que o professor sentisse um desconforto, diante daquela expressão de compaixão.

\- Não tem solução? – perguntou o menino.

\- Há uma. – disseram Shacklebolt e sra. Joksly ao mesmo tempo.

O Auror olhou para a funcionária do Ministério, levemente impressionado.

\- No início de minha carreira realizei um casamento nessas circunstancias. – ela explicou para o Auror e depois voltou-se para o grande grupo. – Existe uma poção que pode ser feita para quebrar o feitiço, mas um dos ingredientes dela são fios de cabelo de um filho ou de uma filha legítimos daquele que foi enfeitiçado. O Sr. Snape precisa se casar e ter um filho, em torno de um ano, no máximo um ano e meio, ou morrerá. Imagino ser por esta razão que estou aqui hoje.

A mulher explicou tudo muito profissionalmente, enquanto todos os presentes prestavam atenção nela.

\- E o que nós temos a ver com tudo isso? – questionou Rony Weasley, com sua costumeira falta de tato.

\- O senhor certamente não tem nada a ver com isso, sr. Weasley. – respondeu o professor, com seu desdém característico.

\- Então por que estamos aqui? – o ruivo questionou.

\- Porque eu me ofereci para ajudar o professor Snape neste caso. – Hermione explicou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. – E ele aceitou.

\- A senhorita certamente não está querendo dizer que... – a diretora começou a questionar.

\- Quero dizer que me casarei com ele e nós faremos o possível para conceber um filho o mais rápido possível. – a menina explicou, com naturalidade.

Como Severo Snape já esperava, os olhares hostis não se voltaram para Hermione, mas para ele.

\- Você não vai fazer isso com ela! – Rony Weasley levantou-se da cadeira, o rosto todo vermelho, com uma expressão raivosa.

\- Professor Snape eu o respeito muito. – falou Potter, muito sério, enquanto forçava o amigo a se sentar. Depois da guerra a opinião do Eleito sobre Snape mudara muito. – Mas não posso apoiar isso. O senhor nem mesmo gosta de Hermione.

\- Ela é uma menina, Severo. – Minerva colocou. – Certamente haverá uma mulher mais velha, mais preparada, que possa ajuda-lo.

\- Eu concordo com a diretora. – Shacklebolt se limitou a dizer.

\- Em primeiro lugar, não gostaria de ter minhas escolhas e capacidade de discernimento desrespeitadas. – Hermione tomou outra vez a palavra, parecendo bastante calma. – Eu acabei de dizer que eu me ofereci para ajudar o professor Snape, eu tomei essa decisão, ele nunca me pediu nada, pelo contrário, relutou muito a aceitar minha proposta. Eu gostaria que todos parassem de tentar convence-lo do contrário.

\- Fique tranquila, srta. Granger, nosso acordo permanece. – Snape disse.

\- Excelente. – a menina disse. – Então, é com todo o respeito que digo isso a vocês: essa reunião não foi realizada para pedir a opinião de ninguém, esse é um assunto decidido, uma escolha que cabe só a mim e ao professor Snape e nós já a fizemos.

\- Hermione, você não pode estar decidida a fazer algo assim. – Rony estava indignado, descontrolando-se completamente. – Você terá que se casar com o Snape. Terá que fazer... aquilo... com o Snape.

Hermione ficou completamente vermelha.

\- Vamos manter o nível dessa discussão sr. Weasley. – ralhou a diretora, e depois voltou-se para sua aluna grifinória. – Embora seja necessário que você compreenda exatamente o que implica sua decisão, srta. Granger. Você terá mesmo que fazer tudo isso.

\- Srta. Granger não é obrigada a nada. – Snape quis deixar claro. – Desejo tratar esse assunto da melhor maneira possível, a srta. Granger pode desistir a qualquer momento.

\- Há algumas questões éticas implicadas, Severo. – a diretora apontou.

\- Eu sou maior de idade, já teria completado a escola se não tivesse passado o último ano combatendo Voldemort. – colocou Hermione. – E mais, quando o nosso filho nascer, já terei prestado os NIEMs.

\- E não fará mais nada depois disso? – questionou Harry. – Hermione você foi sempre a melhor do nosso ano. Poderia ir para qualquer universidade bruxa, seguir qualquer carreira.

\- E continuarei podendo. – Hermione afirmou, categórica. – É um tanto machista acreditar que porque terei um filho não poderei mais estudar, você só está dizendo isso porque eu sou mulher. Se eu fosse um homem e minha esposa estivesse grávida ninguém iria me dizer que eu não poderia cursar uma Universidade.

\- Não é apenas sobre a sua idade que eu falava quando falei de questões éticas, srta. Granger. – a diretora explicou. – Como Severo bem sabe, professores casados não podem lecionar em Hogwarts, pois é preciso que eles vivam aqui na escola, sem a família. Além disso é extremamente anti ético que o professor Snape dê aulas para a própria esposa.

\- Eu deixarei o cargo de professor em Hogwarts assim que o bebê nascer, Minerva. – Snape explicou. - Ontem mesmo me correspondi com o presidente da Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções, que há anos me oferece uma vaga pra trabalhar no aprimoramento e descoberta de novas poções, e aceitei o cargo. É um excelente emprego de modo que a srta. Granger terá todo o respaldo financeiro para continuar estudando, e continuarei ajudando-a mesmo quando ela se separar de mim. Também é um cargo que demanda pouco minha presença, de modo que posso trabalhar em casa e cuidar do meu filho.

\- Excelente planejamento. – aprovou Hermione, dando um sorriso que fez Severo Snape se esquecer que estava no meio de tantas pessoas.

\- Este ano trabalharei nos projetos da Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts. Pensei que poderia ficar apenas com uma parte das turmas de DCAT, do primeiro ao quarto ano, para não deixa-la totalmente na mão, Minerva. – continuou explicando o professor. – Podemos solicitar ao Ministério um Auror para cumprir a função de professor de DCAT nos anos mais avançados, de modo que não seja mais eu a lecionar para a srta. Granger.

\- É uma boa solução. – considerou a diretora.

\- Certamente podemos mobilizar um Auror para essa função, para que se complete o ano letivo. – afirmou Shacklebolt.

\- Fico mais tranquila se você pretende amparar a srta. Granger, financeiramente e nos cuidados com a criança, para que ela possa prosperar. Mesmo quando ela se separar de você, após o nascimento da criança – comentou a diretora, dirigindo um olhar carinhoso para a aluna. – Ela é a melhor aluna que a grifinória já teve, merece um futuro brilhante.

\- Ela terá. – Severo Snape afirmou

\- Vocês não podem estar tratando isso com essa naturalidade. – reclamou Rony.

\- Hermione já deixou bem claro que é isso o que ela quer. – disse Harry. – Embora eu não entenda o porquê.

O Eleito olhou para a amiga com o rosto cheio de dúvidas, sem entender o que a fizera tomar essa decisão.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. Conflitos

\- Podemos assinar os papeis? – perguntou a funcionária do setor de Registros Matrimoniais.

Ela retirou da pasta um contrato padrão, com alguns locais para preencher, alcançando a Hermione que escreveu seus dados com tranquilidade, lendo os papeis, e assinando ao final. A jovem, então, estendeu o contrato para Severo Snape com um sorriso. O homem jamais imaginou que se casaria um dia, muito menos um casamento tão inusitado. Pegou os papéis da mão da jovem, lhe devolvendo um sorriso contido.

Enquanto preenchia os dados o homem pensou se Hermione Granger sonhava com um casamento pomposo, com véu, grinalda, festa e aqueles bolos trouxas de vários andares dos quais ele já ouvira Lilian falar décadas atrás. Depois pensou que Hermione poderia vir a ter um casamento assim, se quisesse, quando se separasse dele e se casasse por amor, com um jovem com quem quisesse constituir uma família. Aquele casamento era uma farsa, um favor, e isso embrulhava o estômago de Severo Snape.

\- Agora preciso que uma testemunha assine o documento. – a mulher sorriu para os que estavam presentes.

\- Harry... – pediu Hermione, uma súplica na voz.

O Eleito estendeu a mão para a caneta.

\- Você não pode ser cúmplice disso, Harry. – Rony sussurrou para o amigo, mas todos, é claro, ouviram.

\- Por favor. – a jovem pediu, muito baixo.

Algo na voz de Hermione foi capaz de comover Severo Snape. Aqueles eram os amigos dela, afinal, ela os convidara para a reunião sabendo que eles a reprovariam. Weasley estava sendo um idiota.

\- Por favor, Potter. – o homem pediu a contragosto, fazendo todos na sala erguerem a sobrancelha em surpresa.

O Eleito olhou com firmeza os olhos de Severo Snape. E sem desviar nem por um segundo assinou o papel.

\- Agora deem as mãos. – a funcionária do Ministério indicou.

A jovem alcançou a mão direita de Snape, entrelaçando os dedos com os dele, ela fez um leve carinho com os polegares nas costas da mão dele, um afago tranquilizador que o encheu de ternura. Snape e Hermione ergueram as varinhas, fazendo o feitiço ao mesmo tempo, de modo que uma suave luz cor de rosa envolveu as mãos dadas do casal, tornando-os marido e esposa. Em seguida, a mulher se levantou, despedindo-se de todos e se dirigindo a saída da sala da diretora. Antes de ir, sorriu e disse apenas:

\- Parabéns senhor e senhora Snape. – o tratamento dispensado a Hermione a fez estremecer.

\- Já vou indo, também. – Disse Kingsley Shacklebolt. – Torço muito pela sua recuperação, Snape.

\- Obrigado. – o professor e o Auror deram um aperto de mão polido.

Shacklebolt se despediu dos demais presentes e se retirou.

\- As pessoas irão saber a respeito disso? – questionou o Eleito.

\- Esta é uma decisão da Srta. Granger. – concedeu Severo Snape.

\- Estou surpresa, Severo, achei que você fosse ser o primeiro a pedir sigilo. – comentou a diretora. – Se as pessoas souberem você será julgado por usar Hermione para sobreviver. Haverá aqueles que dirão que você seduziu uma aluna. A mesma reprovação desta reunião se repetirá muitas e muitas vezes.

\- Estou acostumado a ser reprovado. – Ele disse, dando de ombros. – Mas a srta. Granger não está, e ela será julgada se aparecer grávida de uma criança sem pai. Se as pessoas souberem a verdade ela será, ao contrário, aplaudida. Por ser tão altruísta e se oferecer para me salvar dessa forma. Assim ela será preservada.

\- Não quero que o senhor seja pintado como um monstro que está me usando para se salvar, essa não é a verdade. – a moça argumentou.

\- Essa é sim a verdade, Hermione. – Rony falou. – Só você quem não quer ver.

\- Chega Ronald. – A jovem disse, a voz levemente alterada. – Você nem deveria estar aqui.

\- Você me convidou. – o ruivo gritou de volta.

\- Porque não achei que você teria esse comportamento. – a moça apontou.

\- Que comportamento você esperava? Há pouco tempo nós falávamos em ficar juntos, e agora você se casa com Snape? – Rony estava completamente alterado.

\- Rony... – a menina estava surpresa, quando tornou a falar, disse muito baixo. – Não é hora nem lugar para essa conversa.

\- Eu esperava que quando terminássemos a escola e os efeitos dessa guerra horrível tivessem ficado pra trás, nós pudéssemos retomar essa conversa, falar em ficar juntos. – o garoto declarou, muito vermelho. – Mas agora só consigo imaginar você se deitando com ele, noite após noite, até conseguir ter um filho.

Rony levantou, haviam lágrimas em seus olhos. Snape percebeu uma lágrima escorrendo no canto do olho da moça e se perguntou o que ela sentia por Weasley. O garoto se retirou a passos largos, e Hermione limpou a lágrima com rapidez.

\- Bom. – ela disse como se aquela intromissão não tivesse ocorrido. – Acho que muitas pessoas podem ter a impressão equivocada de que o senhor me forçou, coibiu ou influenciou para aceitar esse casamento. Mas nós podemos contornar isso.

\- Como? – perguntou a diretora.

\- Ninguém precisa saber do feitiço que atingiu o senhor. – Hermione olhava para Snape enquanto falava. – É um assunto sigiloso dentro do ministério, de qualquer forma. Ninguém precisa saber que você vai morrer se não se casar e não tiver um filho. Vamos simplesmente dizer que quisemos nos casar.

\- Quem vai acreditar que a senhorita quis se casar comigo sem nenhuma razão? – Snape olhava para a jovem, sem entender.

\- As pessoas se casam sem nenhuma razão. – a moça disse, com simplicidade. – Simplesmente porque se apaixonaram.

\- Bom neste caso haverá algum julgamento para os dois – ponderou a diretora. – Mas imagino que não seja nada grave, afinal Severo deixará de lecionar para o 7º ano e Hermione já é maior de idade há um bom tempo, e não é incomum que uma mulher se case com um homem mais velho. Os dois terão tratado o assunto de forma ética, notificando a direção da escola e selando um matrimônio. Não seria tão escandaloso como se vocês dois estivessem tendo um caso.

\- Por mim, está decidido. – a moça sorriu.

\- Ainda acho que ninguém acreditará que uma jovem bonita como a srta. Granger se apaixonou por alguém como eu. – apontou Severo.

\- Bom, pode ser uma paixonite, uma ilusão. – comentou Minerva. – Que ela perceberá quando vocês se separarem, depois que a poção já tiver sido feita.

Severo Snape percebeu a expressão levemente contrariada de Hermione, mas a moça se manteve quieta.

\- Então, pode ser assim? – questionou Hermione.

\- Sim. – concordou o professor.

\- Há uma outra coisa. Seria antiético que vocês mantivessem relações conjugais dentro da escola. – apontou Minerva. – Minha sugestão é que Severo alugue um quarto em Hogsmeade. Durante o dia quando viessem para Hogwarts lecionar DCAT e pesquisar no laboratório de Poções, no caso de Severo, e assistir às aulas e prestar exames, no caso de Hermione, ambos se comportassem como professor e aluna desta instituição, mantendo o decoro. Para todos os efeitos, a vida de vocês como casal que se apaixonou se dará fora de Hogwarts.

\- Rony deverá me substituir como monitor chefe. – a menina apontou, pensando nas rondas.

\- Sim, sinto muito srta. Granger. – a diretora lhe sorriu. – Você era uma excelente monitora chefe para a grifinória.

\- Na verdade eu tenho uma casa em Hogsmead, bastante confortável, está fechada há algum tempo, mas é apenas uma questão de organização e limpeza. – comentou Snape.

\- Vou ceder alguns Elfos Domésticos de Hogwarts para preparar para vocês. – disse a diretora. – Vocês irão para lá ainda hoje. Sugiro que os dois façam as malas.

\- Obrigado, Minerva.

Severo, Hermione e Harry se levantaram, cumprimentando a diretora e se retirando do cômodo.


	10. Chapter 10

10\. A primeira ou quarta noite.

Hermione jantou no castelo aquela noite, e assumiu a tarefa árdua de contar para seus colegas da grifinória que estava deixando o castelo porque tinha se casado com ninguém menos que Severo Snape. Os grifinórios ficaram completamente chocados com a notícia, fazendo perguntas a moça, que respondeu que gostava do homem em questão e que estava feliz. A moça pediu com simplicidade o apoio de seus colegas. Muitos dos grifinórios, mesmo contrariados e confusos com a situação, não disseram mais nada pelo respeito e admiração que tinham por Hermione.

Quando o relógio bateu 21:00, ela estava de malas prontas, às portas da sala de DCAT. Snape abriu a porta, conduzindo a jovem para a lareira de sua sala, que tinha sido ligada pela rede de Flu para a residência em Hogsmeade, para que eles pudessem ir e vir com mais facilidade para Hogwarts todos os dias. Em alguns segundos, os dois tinham deixado a escola.

Hermione adentrou a sala de estar de Snape, explorando a casa com curiosidade. Era uma sala muito sóbria, com poltronas e tapetes confortáveis e moveis escuros. Os Elfos Domésticos tinham deixado a casa muito limpa e arejada. Havia uma grande janela pela qual entraria muita luz durante o dia se as cortinas fossem mantidas abertas. Havia uma cozinha pequena, ligada a uma sala de jantar com uma grande mesa de mogno. Era uma casa térrea, com dois quartos, ambos com camas de casais, muitos cobertores e armários.

\- A senhorita pode ficar com o quarto da esquerda, pode decorá-lo como quiser. – o homem disse, com algum nervosismo na voz.

\- O senhor pode me chamar de Hermione. – ela disse, percebendo que ele estava nervoso – Merlin sabe que já me chamou antes.

\- Parece que faz tanto tempo desde que estivemos juntos. – ele comentou, lembrando dos momentos de prazer nos quais ele a chamara pelo primeiro nome. – Aliás gostaria de me desculpar pela forma como a tratei naquela noite que lhe dei a detenção... Se eu soubesse que hoje estaríamos nessas circunstâncias... que a senhorita faria isso por mim...

\- Não foi nada má aquela detenção. – Hermione sorriu, travessa.

O desejo brilhou nos olhos dele, enquanto ele recordava a última noite que passaram juntos.

\- Não a assustei? – ele questionou, um sorriso brincando no canto dos lábios.

\- Talvez um pouquinho. Mas eu gostei muito, de todas as vezes. – ela ficou levemente ruborizada ao confessar aquilo.

\- Eu também. – ele disse, intenso.

\- É mesmo? – Hermione questionou, levemente insegura.

\- Por que? Demonstrei não estar gostando? – Severo sorriu pra ela.

\- Não, é verdade. – ela sorriu. – Mas você sabe que não tenho nada para comparar.

\- Sei? – ele franziu a testa.

\- Sabe... – ela falou, mas depois pareceu incerta. – Na primeira vez você sabia que eu nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, não?

\- Você era virgem? – ele questionou. – Por Merlin, isso me faz parecer ainda mais um abusador.

\- Eu era virgem Severo, não uma donzela indefesa do século XIX. – a moça riu. – Não precisa agir como se tivesse me deflorado.

\- Porque estava tão certa de que eu sabia? – ele questionou.

\- Bom, porque você foi gentil, esperou que eu me sentisse confortável. – ela falou.

\- Os homens não deveriam ser gentis todas as vezes? – ele perguntou.

\- Bom, imagino que sim. – a jovem ponderou. – Mas novamente não tenho um parâmetro de comparação. Apenas as experiências de algumas meninas da grifinória, de alguns garotos que não pareceram tão pacientes assim.

\- Eu não sou um garoto de 18 anos excitado, Hermione. – o homem argumentou. – Embora, Merlin me ajude, você me faça sentir assim as vezes. Estou cansado de condenar a mim mesmo por não conseguir me controlar com você, me martirizei por isso todas as três vezes que estivemos juntos.

\- Eu também me perguntei o que estava me levando a querer tanto aquilo. – Hermione ponderou. – Mas agora não há mais nada de errado, estamos casados e temos que fazer isso muitas vezes.

A menina sorriu travessa.

\- Assim vou achar que você se ofereceu para me ajudar apenas para poder abusar de mim. – ele brincou, aproximando-se dela.

\- Shhh... – ela disse, colocando o dedo sobre os lábios do homem. – Não deixe que as pessoas descubram a verdade.

Ele estava admirado. Ela flertava com ele com naturalidade, parecendo extremamente confortável em estar ali, casada com um ex comensal da morte. Ele a desejava de um jeito que o assustava, estava nervoso por agora ela ser sua esposa, pelas circunstâncias nas quais isso tinha acontecido, pela confusão de sentimentos que aquela jovem grifinória despertava nele.

Ele desabotoou a própria camisa, sentando-se em uma poltrona, nu da cintura para cima. A grifinória fez o mesmo, revelando os seios perfeitos, arredondados. Ela tirou a saia devagar, revelando uma pequena calcinha vermelha, rendada.

\- Achei que você tinha terminado de me enlouquecer no nosso último encontro. – ele falou, lembrando a langerie que ela utilizara na ocasião.

\- Pensei que seria uma boa escolha para a primeira noite com um marido sonserino. – Hermione brincou.

Mas depois olhou para os olhos dele, onde vivia aquele familiar fogo que a consumia. Ela se adiantou na direção dele, que a puxou para seu colo, tomando seus lábios. Os dois beijaram-se com a mesma urgência já costumeira, aquele desejo incontrolável transbordando de ambos.

\- Eu quero você. – ela sussurrou entre um beijo e outro, acendendo ainda mais o homem.

\- Merlin me ajude, Hermione. – ele disse. – Mas eu também quero você.

Ambos mergulharam em mais um beijo, enquanto Hermione desabotoava a calça de Severo Snape, libertando sua ereção. Ela esfregou-se úmida e quente no membro rígido do homem, fazendo-o ofegar. Ele tomou os mamilos dela nos lábios, lambendo-os, mordendo-os, provocando a jovem e fazendo-a gemer.

Ela encaixou o membro dele em sua intimidade, enterrando-o para dentro dela, sentindo-se preenchida e plena. Ela movimentou-se para cima e para baixo, ajudada pelas mãos dele em sua cintura, voltando a beijá-lo. Os dois moveram-se em um ritmo delicioso, enquanto Severo Snape acariciava o clitóris da jovem. Eles se beijaram cheios de desejo até atingirem o orgasmo juntos.

Ao final, ele abraçou o corpo delicado da moça, trazendo-a para junto de seu peito. Hermione ficou ali, sentindo o coração dele bater, sentindo que não existia nenhum outro lugar que quisesse estar.

\- / -

Um mês havia se passado e, depois daquela noite, a vida de Hermione mudara completamente. Alguns amigos mais próximos, da grifinória, a apoiaram apesar de tudo; mas ela percebia muitos alunos de Hogwarts apontando e comentando sobre ela quando ela passava. Ela era a aluna que tinha se casado com Severo Snape e todo mundo parecia ter uma opinião sobre o assunto, especulando sobre a vida do casal.

Além disso, a relação dela com os melhores amigos tinha mudado. Rony não falou mais com ela no último mês e Harry, embora se esforçasse a permanecer do lado dela, agora parecia pisando em ovos, como se não soubesse mais como trata-la. Ela focou-se nos estudos para os NIEMs, que se aproximavam.

Mas apesar de tudo isso, as noites estavam sendo as melhores da vida dela. Todas as noites ela jantava em Hogwarts e ia para a casa de Severo em Hogsmeade. Ele a tratava bem, os dois riam juntos e faziam amor até dormir. Mas uma rotina se estabelecera: depois do sexo, ela ia para seu quarto e ele para o dele, e os dois dormiam separados. De manhã os dois se despediam e vinham para Hogwarts, onde quase não se falavam, sobretudo agora que um Auror o substituíra nas aulas de DCAT.

Ela vinha descobrindo, nos momentos que passaram juntos, que Severo Snape podia ser gentil e bem humorado quando queria, e a fazia se sentir muito bem. A moça desconfiava que estava se apaixonando por ele, mas o homem (e todas as outras pessoas) pareciam acreditar que eles se separariam quando a criança nascesse. Aliás, colocavam em palavras que ela iria deixa-lo. Mas na verdade, ela sabia, que era ele quem a deixaria quando percebesse que ela não conseguiria fazer isso.

Quanto a gravidez, Hermione acordara naquela manhã com a certeza que já esperava um filho. Ela vinha tomando algumas poções fertilizantes para estimular a ovulação que Snape lhe dera, e com as relações sexuais frequentes, a gravidez foi um resultado óbvio. Logo naquele primeiro mês sua menstruação já estava atrasada há vários dias; no horário do almoço a jovem foi até a enfermaria de Hogwarts e confirmou tudo com um teste.

Passara o dia insegura, pensando no momento que contaria para ele, a noite. Seria uma excelente notícia, tão cedo assim o bebê nasceria antes que o feitiço pudesse causar muito mal a Severo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ela pensava em como ficaria a relação deles daí em diante. Será que não ficariam mais juntos? Será que agora os dois apenas se fechariam cada um no próprio quarto e não se falariam mais? Não se beijariam mais?

Quando a noite chegou, ela não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo ao atravessar a rede de Flu e encontrar Severo Snape em Hogsmeade.

\- Boa noite, Hermione. – ele sorriu para ela. – Como foi seu dia?

\- Bom. – ela se limitou a dizer, mexendo as mãos de modo nervoso.

\- Você parece estranha... o que houve? – o homem aproximou-se dela, com o olhar preocupado.

\- Eu tenho uma coisa para lhe dizer. – ela disse, muito séria.

\- Diga logo, está me deixando preocupado. – Severo Snape segurou a mão dela.

\- Conseguimos. – ela contou. – Estou grávida.

\- Que bom. – os olhos dele se iluminaram. – Você me assustou, achei que fosse algo ruim.

Hermione sorriu de um jeito esquisito. Severo estava aprendendo a reconhecer as expressões dela, a jovem se tornara parte da rotina dele, ele percebeu que ela não estava bem.

\- Você não está bem. – ele disse, levando ela para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Algum enjoo?

\- Não. – ela disse baixinho.

\- Está arrependida? Não quer levar a diante o plano? – ele perguntou, aflito. – Me diga, Hermione, para que eu possa ajudar.

\- Não, eu quero isso, quero continuar nosso acordo. – Hermione falou.

\- Então o que foi?

\- Não é nada, na verdade. – a jovem mentiu. - Estou emotiva, devem ser os hormônios da gravidez.

\- Eu sei que está mentindo, você se esquece que eu fui espião durante tanto tempo. – ele disse. – Por favor, me diga a verdade.

A jovem olhou pra baixo.

\- Eu não sei, na verdade é uma boa notícia, está acontecendo como nós queríamos. – ela falou. – Mas é que agora tudo vai mudar...

\- Quando o bebê nascer? – ele perguntou.

\- Não, agora. – ela falou. – Eu estava acostumada com a nossa rotina, estar com você.

Ela olhava para baixo, o rosto completamente vermelho.

\- Estar comigo? – ele perguntou, confuso.

\- Sim. – ela confirmou, ainda sem olhar para ele. – Vir pra cá todas as noites, conversar, tocar você...

\- Me tocar? – ele disse, sentindo-se um idiota. – Eu não estou entendo, você está chateada porque agora que já conseguimos conceber uma criança não precisamos mais transar?

\- Sim. – a jovem concordou, constrangida. – Você sempre deixou claro que nos separaríamos quando a criança nascesse. Achei que você só me quisesse enquanto fosse necessário.

\- Eu? – ele disse. – Mas eu já a queria antes disso. Nunca achei que você duvidasse do meu desejo por você.

\- Não estou falando só de desejo, Severo. – Hermione levantou os olhos para contemplar o rosto daquele homem.

\- Você está querendo dizer que... gosta de mim? – Snape parecia chocado, como se uma borboleta tivesse se apaixonado por um morcego. Como aquela jovem poderia gostar dele?

\- É obvio. – ela disse. – mas você parece achar que quando a criança nascer eu vou me separar de você e nós vamos manter o contato apenas para cuidar do bebê.

\- Sim, era o que eu acreditava. – ele falou. – A diretora, seus amigos, todos pensam a mesma coisa.

\- Você vai descobrir que terá que ser você a me deixar. – ela falou, olhando para baixo novamente. – Porque Merlin me ajude, acho que não sou mais capaz de deixa-lo. Da mesma forma que não fui capaz de deixar que você procurasse outra mulher para se salvar.

\- Foi por isso que você se ofereceu? – Severo perguntou, os olhos intensos.

\- Eu pensei em você se casando com outra pessoa, tendo um filho com ela, não consegui ficar feliz com a ideia. – ela explicou.

\- Eu também não. – ele falou.

\- Não? – ela questionou.

\- É claro que não. Eu a escolhi, mesmo achando que estava lhe fazendo mal, eu fui egoísta e deixei que fosse você a me salvar; porque eu a queria. – Severo declarou. – E depois que nos casamos, passei a quere-la ainda mais. Não só na cama, mas em minha vida.

\- Por que você nunca me disse? – Hermione ergueu os olhos para ele.

\- Porque nunca achei que você pudesse sentir o mesmo, achei que você estava sendo altruísta; uma amiga, como você disse no dia que se ofereceu para me ajudar. – ele explicou. – Você é uma mulher maravilhosa, pensei que fosse querer me deixar, encontrar um outro homem...

\- Eu não quero nenhum outro homem. – ela falou com franqueza, deixando transbordar todo o sentimento que guardava, em uma inevitável declaração. – Estou apaixonada por você.

Ela tocou o rosto dele com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo o coração de Severo Snape bater mais forte. Ele não podia acreditar que Hermione estava lhe dizendo aquelas palavras. Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos.

\- Se você me quer, Hermione, eu nunca vou deixa-la. Eu continuo querendo você todas as noites, e vou querer você depois que nosso filho nascer; e mesmo que esse feitiço me matasse, eu iria querer você até meu último suspiro. – ele se declarou, as palavras escapando de seus lábios carregadas pela paixão que ele sentia. – Porque desde aquela primeira noite que eu encontrei você andando pelo castelo a noite e te levei para a minha sala, ali foi a minha perdição. Eu achei que eu ainda era aquele espião endurecido, um professor rígido que encontrara uma jovenzinha, a sabe tudo da grifinória, fora da cama. Mas nós já não éramos mais os mesmos e quando eu me dei conta disso, já estava em seus braços. Desde então venho me perdendo pouco a pouco para você todos os dias. Até ser seu por inteiro, como agora.

Atordoada pela intensidade daquelas palavras, Hermione avançou na direção dele, e ambos mergulharam em um beijo apaixonado.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Sonhos

Severo Snape retirou lentamente a roupa que cobria o corpo de Hermione, deixando-a nua. Em as eguida levou-a para seu quarto, deitando a moça em sua cama. Enquanto retirava as próprias roupas Severo Snape deleitava-se com a sua visão, aquela era sua esposa, e pela primeira vez ele sentia que aquilo era real. Seu casamento não era mais uma farsa.

Hermione sorria para ele, os cabelos cacheados espalhando-se no lençol, tudo nela o convidava. Ele deitou-se ao lado da jovem, beijando vagarosamente seu pescoço, fazendo-a arrepiar. Depois desceu para seus seios, reverenciando-os. Sua barriga, beijando a pele alva de Hermione, enquanto ela se deleitava com seu toque e se inclinava para ele.

Quando ele chegou em sua intimidade, lambendo-a devagar, ela gemeu de prazer. A sensação prazerosa já conhecida fazia o corpo de Hermione tremer, as pernas esguias envolveram a cabeça do homem e as mãos de Hermione puxaram levemente os cabelos negros de Severo Snape na direção de sua intimidade. O homem enlouquecia ao tocar a esposa, amando-a com a língua, cobrindo-a de prazer. Hermione sentiu a língua hábil do homem a acariciando, fazendo-a atingir o auge, em um gozo incontrolável.

Em seguida, ela abriu-se para ele, convidando-o. Ele penetrou seu corpo quente, completamente molhado, ainda contraindo-se de prazer. Ele movimentava-se rápido, sentindo as contrações, a intimidade de Hermione apertando-o, proporcionando um inigualável prazer, até que ele atingisse, enfim, o orgasmo.

Os dois beijaram-se apaixonadamente e depois deitaram-se um do lado do outro, Severo de barriga para cima e Hermione de lado.

\- Foi diferente dessa vez. – a moça comentou.

\- Dessa vez, você era minha esposa. – ele disse. – Minha esposa de verdade, não apenas por um papel ou um acordo.

\- Também me senti assim. – ela confessou. – Como sua esposa. Só sua.

Ele virou-se de lado e envolveu o corpo dela com um braço forte. Ela admirou os músculos definidos do corpo dele; ele era perfeito para ela, forte, inteligente, capaz de causar nela as mais profundas sensações de prazer e desejo.

\- Te incomoda? – Severo questionou, a expressão séria.

\- O que? – ela perguntou, distraída.

\- A marca. – ele falou.

Hermione percebeu que ele olhava diretamente para a marca negra. A menina entendeu que ele estava imaginando que quando ela reparava em seu braço ele acreditara que ela estava olhando para a marca.

\- Eu não estava olhando para ela. – a menina explicou. Depois, ruborizou levemente. – Na verdade eu estava pensando em como você é forte.

Ela acariciou o braço dele que envolvia seu corpo. Ele lhe sorriu contidamente, mas ela viu os olhos tristes dele na direção da marca.

\- Isso ainda te deixa triste? – ela perguntou com doçura.

\- Me causa muito arrependimento. – ele confessou. – Quando eu era jovem, eu quis essa marca. Acreditei que o Lorde das Trevas estava certo, quis servi-lo.

Ela percebia a angustia dele ao dizer aquelas palavras.

\- Mas você mudou, Severo. Esse Comensal da Morte a quem você se refere não existe mais. – Hermione tinha a voz cheia de ternura. – Lutou tanto para que Voldemort fosse derrotado, salvou tantas vidas.

\- Eu tirei outras tantas, também, Hermione. – ele disse, tristemente. – Você não merecia um homem tão maculado.

\- Não quero que pense assim. – a jovem respondeu. – Para mim você é um herói.

Severo Snape dirigiu a moça um sorriso bobo. Ele a abraçou, sentindo-se feliz de repente. Ela era sua cura. Era capaz de curar a mácula que existia em sua alma, ela o ajudava a se perdoar. Ao lado daquela mulher, ele sentia-se aquele herói que ela via. Hermione estendeu a mão hesitante para o cabelo dele, acariciando-o devagar. Ele fechou os olhos para sentir aquele carinho.

\- É a primeira vez que alguém me toca assim. – ele disse, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

\- Você gosta? – ela perguntou, também sorrindo.

\- Gosto. – ele assentiu.

\- Se você me deixasse dormir com você... – ela disse timidamente. – eu poderia te acordar com um carinho, pela manhã.

O homem franziu a testa.

\- Meu sono pode ser muito agitado. – ele avisou, sem dizer nem que sim nem que não.

\- O meu também. – a jovem falou.

\- Será que não a deixarei mais inquieta? – Severo preocupou-se. – Agora, principalmente, você precisa dormir bem. Ouvi falar que a gravidez pode dar bastante sono.

\- Acho que não, desconfio que vou dormir muito melhor do seu lado. – Hermione comentou.

\- E por que você pensa assim? – Severo perguntou, ternamente.

\- Porque você me faz sentir segura, protegida. – ela falou. – Como se nada de ruim pudesse acontecer.

\- Eu morreria antes de deixar que algo fizesse mal a você, Hermione. – Ele sorriu.

\- Então, posso ficar? – ela pediu, sorrindo com ternura.

\- Pode. – ele concedeu.

Os dois aninharam-se um junto do outro, Hermione apagou as luzes com um floreio com a varinha, e depois de alguns momentos os dois já respiravam mais calmamente, caindo em um sono mais tranquilo do que qualquer um deles havia tido há muito tempo. O calor, os braços e pernas que se envolviam, o cheiro dos dois que preenchia o cômodo, tudo isso afastou os pesadelos e ambos tiveram apenas bons sonhos a noite toda.

\- \\\ -

As semanas foram se passando, e o casal se tornou cada vez mais unido. Os dois passaram a jantar juntos todas as noites, saindo mais cedo de Hogwarts, assim que as aulas terminavam. Dentro da escola mantiveram a descrição, como a diretora tinha feito questão, mas de vez enquanto eles se cruzavam pelo corredor e ele lançava para ela um olhar apaixonado ou um sorriso de canto de boca que a faziam estremecer.

Os exames estavam se aproximando e Hermione e seus colegas do 7º ano estavam cada vez mais enlouquecidos, tentando dar conta de todos os deveres e treinando para os NIEMs, que sem dúvida eram extremamente exaustivos. A grifinória pretendia formar-se em poções, feitiços, herbologia, transfiguração, DCAT, aritmancia e runas antigas; sendo as cinco primeiras fundamentais para que ela pudesse ingressar na Universidade de Medibruxaria de Londres.

Quando entrou o mês de abril e Hermione completou três meses de gravidez, ela estudava quase todas as noites e Severo a ajudava. Porém, aquele terceiro mês também tinha sido repleto de enjoos frequentes, que deixavam Hermione cansada e irritadiça. Naquela noite, Severo Snape a ajudava com a matéria de Transfiguração na casa de Hogsmeade, mas no meio de uma discussão sobre as regras e os limites da Transfiguração Humana, Hermione tapou a boca com a mão direita e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Severo a seguiu e segurou seu cabelo com gentileza enquanto ela colocava todo o jantar para fora.

\- Não é possível, Hermione. – o homem reclamou. – Há uma semana que nada para no seu estômago. Você precisa ir ao St. Mungus.

\- Grávidas tem enjoo, Severo. – a moça argumentou enquanto lavava a boca na pia. – É normal.

\- Mas você precisa se alimentar! – ele disse. – Pelo amor de Deus, deixe-me lhe dar um tônico para o estômago.

\- Eu li no Manual da Mãe Bruxa que devemos evitar ao máximo esses tônicos... – apontou Hermione.

\- Eu trabalho para a Mui Extraordinária Sociedade dos Preparadores de Poções, lecionei essa disciplina em Hogwarts durante mais de uma década, e de repente fui rebaixado pela Madame Liderox, uma senhorinha simplória que ganhou dinheiro escrevendo um livro chamado Manual da Mãe Bruxa. – indignou-se Severo Snape.

\- Tem razão, acho que estou exagerando. – Hermione colocou a mão na pequena barriga que já se insinuava. – Tem certeza que não fará mal ao bebê?

\- Tenho certeza, Hermione. – o marido disse, pela milésima vez naquela semana. – Por favor, tome a poção.

A moça sentia tamanho incômodo, com seu estômago revirando, que cedeu. Permitiu que o marido lhe estendesse a poção e tomou sem reclamar, sentindo um ligeiro alívio imediato, conforme a bebida lhe chegava ao estômago, acalmando-o. Ela se sentou na poltrona, recostando a cabeça, respirando profundamente.

\- Em 24 horas você poderá tomar novamente. – o marido explicou. – Acho que o efeito não vai perdurar por tanto tempo, mas pelo menos vai te garantir uma noite de sono. Você já está com olheiras da noite passada.

Hermione continuava na mesma posição, sem dizer nada. Severo Snape seguiu falando como a esposa deveria confiar nele, que ele jamais faria nada que prejudicasse ela ou o bebê e que o tal livro da Madame Liderox não tinha qualquer base científica, era praticamente uma ficção para grávidas, com frases prontas de senso comum... Mas ele se interrompeu quando olhou de novo na direção da esposa e percebeu que sua cabeça pendera para o lado e ela já ressonava. Tinha adormecido com um livro no colo.

A menina estava exausta e sobrecarregada, ele concluiu, sentindo culpa. Os NIEMs eram cansativos para qualquer aluno, ainda mais no caso de Hermione que ia prestar o exame em tantas matérias. Somava-se a isso uma exaustão natural da gravidez e os enjoos que tinham aparecido por volta dos três meses de gestação.

Severo fechou o livro de transfiguração, colocando sobre uma mesinha, junto com outros materiais escolares de Hermione. Tomou nos braços o corpo da esposa, naquele momento ela lhe parecia tão frágil e vulnerável que ele fez de tudo para não acordá-la, levando ela até a cama e deitando-a em uma posição confortável. Ele a cobriu e deitou-se ao lado dela, permanecendo um longo tempo acordado, a observá-la. Aquela era sua esposa e ele faria todo o possível para que ela se sentisse bem e tivesse uma gravidez tranquila e segura.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Rony

O bem estar de Hermione, causado pelo tônico, durou até o meio dia do dia seguinte. Ela tivera uma excelente noite de sono, assistira as aulas de Feitiços e Herbologia pela manhã, e depois andara ao lado de Harry e Gina em direção a mesa da grifinória no Grande Salão para almoçar. Rony ainda estava afastado dela, mal lhe dirigindo a palavra, tendo retomado seu romance com Lilá. Vivia para cima e para baixo com a garota, quase como fora no sexto ano, para ver se causava as mesmas reações em Hermione. O trio assistiu enquanto Rony e Lilá deixavam o salão de mãos dadas, na direção dos jardins da escola.

\- Parece que voltei dois anos no tempo. – comentou Gina, enjoada, olhando para o casal.

\- Deixe ele, Gina. – pediu Harry, sempre leal ao melhor amigo.

\- Ele só quer fazer ciúmes em Hermione. – a ruiva jogou o cabelo para trás, indignada.

\- Não está funcionando. – comentou a garota.

\- Você realmente não gosta mais dele, Mione? – perguntou Harry, mas sua pergunta soava como uma súplica. Como se ele desejasse ver os amigos juntos; ou como se só desejasse afasta-la de Snape.

\- Harry, eu acho que foi uma coisa adolescente... essa guerra nos mudou muito, não vejo mais Rony dessa forma. – a amiga respondeu. – Sinto que confundi as coisas com ele no passado. Eu fico triste por ele não querer mais falar comigo e por estar se sentindo tão traído.

\- Você se casou com Snape. – o Eleito disse, se esforçando para não parecer reprovador.

\- Rony não entende. – Gina explicou. – Na verdade, Mione, acho que só você entende porque quis ajuda-lo. Afinal é de Snape que estamos falando: frio, grosseiro, injusto, ex comensal da morte... por mais que ele tenha contribuído para derrotar Voldemort, não é como se isso o enchesse de qualidades como marido.

\- Eu não entendi até hoje como foi que ele lhe deu abertura para que você oferecesse algo assim. – comentou Harry, com fervor. – Nunca consegui oferecer a ele nem mesmo um aperto de mão sem que ele me olhasse como a um verme.

Harry e Gina tinham respeitado o espaço dela todos aqueles meses, conversando apenas sobre amenidades. Mas Hermione sentia que isso representava um afastamento entre ela e seus amigos, mesmo que não fosse um afastamento físico porque eles se sentavam junto dela nas aulas e durante as refeições. Era mais um afastamento emocional.

Ela sempre pôde confiar em Harry e em Gina, eram amigos há tantos anos, tinham passado por tanta coisa juntos. Mas apesar disso Hermione tinha optado por resguardar-se e não falar de temas relacionados ao seu casamento com o professor; uma opção feita porque não achava que os amigos estavam preparados para entende-la.

Mas agora, eles mesmos estavam tocando no assunto. Ela via aí uma abertura.

\- Acho que chegou a hora de conversarmos mais francamente sobre isso. – a menina disse. – Estou cansada de pisar em ovos com vocês. Nós somos amigos há tanto tempo...

\- Está certo. – Gina disse. – Então afinal, nos diga a verdade: porque se casou com ele?

\- Ninguém mais sabe disso, mas nós nos envolvemos antes do casamento, antes dele ser atingido por um feitiço. – a menina contou, para espanto dos amigos. – Lembra, Harry, aquele noite que ele me pegou perambulando pela escola e me deu uma detenção?

\- Lembro... – disse Harry com cuidado.

\- Ali nós começamos a conversar, a nos envolver... – contou Hermione, deixando de fora os detalhes físicos e carnais daquele "envolvimento". – Quando o feitiço o atingiu eu não quis que fosse outra mulher a ajuda-lo, então eu me ofereci.

\- Você está dizendo que ficou com ciúmes? – questionou Gina, chocada. – Do Snape?

\- Acho que sim. – a jovem ficou muito vermelha. – A questão é que embora nosso casamento tenha acontecido dessa forma, nós nos gostamos...

\- Você e Snape? – perguntou Harry, atônito, como se precisasse perguntar para confirmar que ela tinha querido dizer aquilo.

\- Sim. – disse Hermione.

\- Vocês não vão se separar? – perguntou Gina.

\- Não pretendemos. – respondeu a amiga.

\- Então essa história que vocês contam por aí de que se apaixonaram e resolveram se casar tem um fundinho de verdade? – Gina perguntou risonha. – Não posso acreditar. Hermione é casada com o professor Snape!

\- Eu sou casada com Snape há meses... – Hermione comentou. – Você fala como se tivesse descoberto uma grande novidade...

\- Sim, mas só agora eu sei que é um casamento de verdade! – a ruiva estava eufórica. – Você já está grávida?

\- Sim. – Hermione contou, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. Mas dessa vez olhava para Harry, buscando a aprovação do amigo, que estava em silêncio.

\- De quanto tempo? – o Eleito perguntou.

\- Três meses. – a amiga disse.

Alguns minutos de silêncio se estenderam até que Harry dissesse:

\- Hermione, quem sou eu para ir contra? – o menino disse com gentileza. – Eu a amo. Você esteve do meu lado em todos os momentos, eu seria um ingrato se não ficasse do seu lado agora.

\- Ah obrigada Harry! – a menina exclamou, se adiantando para abraça-lo.

Infelizmente, a proximidade com um prato de sopa de cebola fez o estômago de Hermione dar um salto. A menina correu na direção dos jardins da escola, com a mão tapando a boca, entendendo que seu corpo não a deixaria ir muito longe e que ela ia precisar urgentemente de um pouco de ar fresco.

Seus enjoos normalmente eram noturnos, ou de manhã bem cedo. Era a primeira vez que ela se sentia mal na escola de um modo tão incontrolável que precisasse sair correndo daquele jeito sem ao menos conseguir chegar ao banheiro.

Hermione vomitou em um canteiro de flores, de maneira nada graciosa, e infelizmente logo ao seu lado tinha um grupo de meninas sonserinas, comandadas por Pansy Parkinson.

\- Que nojo. – disse uma sonserina loira.

\- Por Merlin! Vomitando pela escola? – gritou Pansy. – Já engravidou Granger?

\- Ela está mesmo mais gordinha. – disse uma terceira, maldosa.

Alguns alunos começaram a amontoar-se no entorno para assistir o acontecimento.

\- Então, Vaca Sangue-Ruim Granger, está grávida? – Pansy repetiu a informação para que todos pudessem ouvir. – Deu o golpe do baú no professor Snape?

\- Eu sabia que tinha que ter uma razão para ele se casar com uma sujeitinha suja como ela. – disse, aos berros, outra sonserina.

Toda aquela situação, somada ao enjoo e ao fato de ter colocado pra fora tudo o que acabara de comer no almoço, deu a Hermione uma forte tontura. Ela buscou apoio de alguma árvore, ou banco, para que não caísse, fechando os olhos com a vertigem. De repente sentiu que alguém a aparava.

Hermione virou o rosto e viu Rony ao seu lado, segurando-a com firmeza.

\- Por que vocês não vão procurar algo útil para fazer? – disse o ruivo.

\- Vocês não tem nada a ver com a vida de Hermione. – disse Gina, que vinha andando na direção deles, de mãos dadas com o Eleito.

As sonserinas pareceram achar que já estavam em desvantagem numérica, visto que uma grande quantidade de grifinórios já parecia se amontoar no lugar.

\- Não temos nada a ver, mesmo. – comentou Pansy, se afastando. – Meus pais ficariam horrorizados se soubessem que sou obrigada a conviver com esse tipo de vadia. Grávida antes mesmo de prestar os NIEMs.

\- E de um professor ainda por cima. – acrescentou outra sonserina.

Os grifinórios olharam feio o grupo de sonserinas se afastando, mas apesar de tudo, Hermione estava feliz. Rony tinha vindo em seu auxílio. A menina se virou para abraçar o amigo.

\- Desculpe, Mione. – disse o ruivo, baixinho, em seu ouvido. – Por tudo que eu disse naquele dia. Eu deveria ter respeitado seus sentimentos por Snape, tudo bem se é dele que você gosta.

\- Como você sabe que gosto dele? – a menina perguntou, afastando-se um pouco para olhar para o rosto do amigo.

Rony pegou as duas mãos da garota, e disse com gentileza:

\- Harry ficou pensando que você estava fazendo um favor a Snape. – explicou o ruivo. – Mas eu, desde aquele dia, lá no fundo eu sabia que se você estava fazendo aquilo é porque gostava dele. É por isso que fiquei tão revoltado. Eu tinha esperanças que pudéssemos voltar a ficar juntos, mas acho que eu deveria saber que nós dois somos apenas amigos.

\- Eu te amo, Rony. – a menina respondeu, os olhos marejados. – A você e a Harry, como a dois irmãos. Por favor, não se afaste de mim... você tem razão, eu fiz isso porque gosto dele.

\- Se ele te faz feliz, Hermione, então está tudo bem pra mim. – o amigo respondeu, abraçando a menina de novo.

Foi um momento comovente. Quando Hermione olhou para o lado, Harry e Gina estavam parados de mãos dadas ao lado deles, sorrindo, felizes que os dois amigos tivessem feito as pazes. Mas a jovem não deixou de notar que há alguma distância, na entrada da escola, com uma expressão carrancuda no rosto, estava Severo Snape.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Conflitos.

Hermione foi para casa aquela noite com um sensação ruim. Sabia, pelo jeito que Severo tinha olhado pra ela, que algo tinha o deixado descontente. Quando atravessou a lareira encontrou o homem jantando sozinho, com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Ele não a tinha esperado, mas havia um prato a mais posto na mesa, o que ainda demonstrava alguma cortesia. Hermione caminhou até a mesa e se serviu se sopa, sentando-se ao lado do marido.

\- Boa noite. – ela disse, hesitante.

\- Boa noite. – ele respondeu, lançando a ela um olhar severo.

\- Como foi seu dia? – Hermione perguntou, afim de quebrar o gelo.

\- Foi bom até a hora do almoço. – o marido respondeu, mordaz. – Já o seu, pode-se dizer que foi um dia comovente, cheio de encontros emocionantes...

\- Encontros emocionantes? – ela disse, sem paciência. – Você está falando do Rony?

\- Fico impressionado que "imaginar você deitando-se comigo noite após noite", como Weasley fez questão de dizer há poucos dias para quem quisesse ouvir, tenha tido tão pouco efeito sobre ele. – Severo disse com raiva. – Ele parecia muito feliz agarrado a você nos jardins de Hogwarts.

\- Poucos dias? Isso fazem meses. – Hermione indignou-se. – E ele não estava me agarrando, eu me senti mal, fiquei tonta, ele percebeu e veio me ajudar!

\- Pois você me parecia muito bem abraçando-o e conversando com ele de mãos dadas. – o homem reclamou. – Não parecia nem um pouco prestes a desmaiar.

\- Você ao menos ouviu o que estávamos falando? – a menina gritou. – Sabe o que eu estava dizendo a ele? Deveria procurar saber antes de vir me julgar dessa forma, como se eu tivesse te traído.

\- O que eu sei é que vi você sair correndo da mesa do almoço, fiz de tudo para contornar a conversa que estava tendo com a professora Sprout e me levantar para ir até você discretamente, sem que a diretora ficasse descontente com demonstrações indecorosas do nosso relacionamento dentro da escola. – o homem despejou tudo que sentia. – E quando eu cheguei lá você não precisava de mim em absoluto. Estava em um longo abraço com Weasley!

\- Olhe aqui, Severo, Rony é meu amigo há mais de 7 anos! – respondeu a menina. – Eu não vou desfazer minhas amizades por conta de homem nenhum.

\- Amigo? – o marido questionou. – Há meses que esse moleque nem te olha no rosto.

\- É verdade, e eu fiquei muito feliz por ele ter reconhecido que errou e ter se reaproximado de mim. – ela disse, com a voz alterada. – Aliás, fiquei também muito grata por ele ter vindo em minha defesa, enquanto você estava lá dentro "sendo discreto" e me deixando ser humilhada por sua causa!

\- Do que diabos você está falando? – ele falou alto, confuso.

\- Estava falando do grupinho de meninas da sonserina – Hermione descontrolou-se, gritando como se aquilo fosse culpa dele. – que aproveitaram que eu estava me sentindo mal para gritar para a escola inteira que eu era uma vaca de sangue ruim, uma vadia que engravidou de um professor para obriga-lo a se casar comigo.

\- Como é que eu iria adivinhar que isso estava acontecendo? – Snape questionou.

\- Não me faça rir, Severo Snape. – ela despejou toda sua mágoa. – Os sonserinos fazem isso há anos, não só comigo mas com todos os nascidos trouxas. E você sempre permitiu que eles agissem assim, nunca o vi dar um único castigo a um sonserino.

\- Você está insinuando que eu compactuo com isso? – Severo Snape estava rígido, o rosto insondável encarando Hermione, a voz mais fria que ela já ouvira sair de seus lábios.

Mas levada pela raiva e indignação do momento, a grifinória não recuou.

\- O que estou dizendo é que seus preciosos sonserinos não conseguem compreender porque você se casou comigo apesar da indignidade do meu sangue sujo!

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione, que ela não conseguiu limpar antes de ser percebida por Severo. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a menina levantou-se, deixando o prato de sopa intacto sobre a mesa, entrando em seu quarto e batendo a porta atrás de si. A porta se trancou, com um feitiço, ela deixou as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

\- / -

Já tinha se passado ao menos duas horas que Hermione estava trancada no quarto. Severo não tinha chamado por ela, nem batido a porta, e ela não tinha esperado nada diferente. Ele sempre fora um homem orgulhoso e ela sabia muito bem disso.

Ela pretendia ficar ali o resto da noite, sem falar com ele, mas infelizmente seu organismo de grávida a obrigava a fazer xixi com determinada frequência. Ela se levantou da cama com cuidado, destrancou a porta e lançou nela um feitiço silenciador, para que o marido não a ouvisse saindo.

Mas quando saiu do quarto, Hermione esqueceu-se até mesmo do que estava indo fazer, desesperando-se ao ver Severo Snape caído sobre o tapete da sala de estar. Ela correu na direção dele, virando-o de barriga pra cima, aproximando-se para ouvir sua respiração. Ele estava vivo, mas inconsciente, suava e seu corpo ardia em febre.

Era o feitiço. O primeiro dia ruim do feitiço. Ela já lera muito sobre aquilo, tentando descobrir o que poderia ajudá-lo. Hermione fez um feitiço de levitação levando-o para o quarto, deitando-o sobre a cama e tentando aquece-lo sob as cobertas. Não havia poção ou encantamento que pudesse ajuda-lo, amenizar os efeitos e dores que o feitiço causava. Depois e ir ao banheiro, a menina voltou para o quarto com um pote de água e uma pequena toalha, para fazer algumas compressas frias que pudessem baixar a febre.

Ela ficou sentada na cama, com a cabeça de Severo sobre seu colo, acariciando com leveza os seus cabelos e rezando para todos os deuses trouxas de que se recordava para que ele melhorasse. Hermione detestava o fato de terem brigado antes daquilo e terem dito tantas coisas ruins um para o outro, agora tudo aquilo parecia tão pequeno. Zelando por ele, no meio da madrugada, Hermione adormeceu.

Quando amanheceu, Severo Snape abriu os olhos e sentiu todo seu corpo doendo. A mão delicada de Hermione estava pousada em seu peito, e ele viu que a esposa o acolhia em seu colo, e estava sentada, adormecida em uma posição desconfortável. Ele percebeu que ela ficara com ele, cuidando-o, até cair no sono.

Ele ergueu-se, para deita-la com mais conforto, mas com o mínimo movimento ela despertou.

\- Severo! – ela acordou, a garganta seca, um tom desesperado na voz. – Ah graças a Deus, Severo!

Ela o abraçou, as lágrimas rolaram sem cessar pelo rosto da jovem. Enquanto o homem se abraçava a ela, acariciando suas costas e buscando acalmar a esposa.

\- Fique calma, meu amor. – ele disse, trazendo ela para mais junto de si. – O feitiço não vai me levar tão rápido assim. Ainda temos tempo.

\- Eu senti tanto medo! – os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, vertiam lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto interruptamente.

\- Eu estou aqui. – Severo disse. – Eu vou sobreviver.

Os dois se abraçaram com força. Ele estava comovido com o amor que a esposa demonstrava, ela sentira tanto medo por ele, cuidara dele, se preocupara. De repente uma forte onda de arrependimento o invadiu. Ele, mesmo sem querer, a acusara. Ficara enlouquecido de ciúmes ao vê-la com Weasley.

\- Perdão, Hermione. – ele disse. – Me perdoe por ontem, por favor. Você não merecia nada daquilo. Me perdoe por insinuar que há algo entre você e Weasley, eu sei bem que isso não é verdade.

\- Rony é meu amigo, mas é só isso Severo, eu juro. – a moça disse, com a voz urgente.

\- Eu sei, meu amor, eu sei. Você não merece nenhuma desconfiança. – Severo a tranquilizou. – Eu fui um idiota, fiquei louco de ciúmes...

\- Você não precisa nunca ter ciúmes. – Hermione acariciou seu rosto. – Eu não quero estar com mais ninguém, homem nenhum nunca me fez sentir o que você me faz sentir... O que aconteceu entre eu e Rony, foi uma besteira, nós confundimos sentimentos, mas já passou. Ontem mesmo eu e ele falamos sobre isso, sobre como nossa relação era apenas uma amizade.

\- Ele está conformado com isso? – Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Está, Severo, ele chegou a dizer que se você me faz feliz então está tudo bem para ele. – a jovem contou. – Aliás, expliquei a Harry e Gina que nosso casamento era verdadeiro, que nós nos gostamos, e os dois também me apoiaram.

\- Fico feliz, meu amor. – o homem falou. – Sei que seus amigos são importantes pra você.

\- Eu também preciso me desculpar, fui injusta com você ontem. Você não tinha como saber do problema com as sonserinas, e mesmo se soubesse não poderia interferir naquilo dentro da escola. – Hermione falou. – McGonagall iria mata-lo.

\- Hermione, mesmo antes do Lorde das Trevas retornar eu já sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu precisei muitas vezes privilegiar sonserinos, fazer vista grossa para as coisas que os alunos diziam sobre os nascidos trouxas, para manter meu disfarce. Eu sabia que um dia eu voltaria a ser espião, precisaria ter a confiança de Voldemort e dos outros comensais da morte. – Severo explicou.

\- Eu sei, meu amor. – ela disse. – Eu falei sem pensar.

\- Eu nunca me importei que você não tivesse sangue puro, Hermione, muito menos com o que os alunos da sonserina pensam de eu ter me casado com você. – ele disse, ansioso para que ela compreendesse. – Eu sinto orgulho todos os dias de ser seu marido, agradeço aos céus por você gostar de mim.

\- Eu amo você, Severo Snape. – Ela disse, ciente que era a primeira vez que proferia aquelas palavras.

Os olhos dele pareciam marejados.

\- Tem certeza? – o marido perguntou, inseguro.

\- Tenho certeza. – ela confirmou, abraçando-o. – Por isso não ouse deixar esse maldito feitiço leva-lo de mim.

\- Eu não vou morrer, você me faz muito mais forte para suportar qualquer coisa. Você me dá vontade de lutar pela vida, faz tudo valer a pena. – Severo disse, a voz carregada de emoção. – Eu também amo você, Hermione Granger.

\- Hermione Snape. – ela disse, e ele abriu o sorriso apaixonado que só a grifinória conhecia.


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Adeus Hogwarts

Era quinta feira a noite e os alunos do sétimo ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts prestariam seu último NIEM no dia seguinte, em Poções. Como a matéria que ficou por último era uma das mais difíceis, nada tinha dissolvido a tensão da turma, e Hermione ficou até mais tarde no Salão Comunal da Grifinória para ajudar os amigos.

\- Não é justo! – disse Harry quando a menina lhe explicou pela décima vez um conceito que o ruivo não compreendia. – Snape está te dando aulas particulares!

\- Para ser justo, Harry. – comentou Rony. – Hermione sempre foi melhor que nós em poções.

\- Não que uma mãozinha de um especialista em poções não esteja ajudando em nada... – Comentou Harry, brincalhão.

\- Pois você teve uma mãozinha do mesmo mestre em poções no sexto ano. – a garota comentou, rindo com o amigo. – E estava achando muito justo usar o livro de Severo para se sair bem nas aulas.

Os garotos estudaram até tarde, e quando Hermione retornou para casa em Hogsmead, Snape já estava deitado, lendo um livro. Ele parou para observar a esposa entrar no quarto e caminhar até a cama, despindo os uniformes recém alterados por uma costureira em Hogsmeade para poder acompanhar o crescimento da barriga.

\- Você está começando a andar de um jeito engraçado. – comentou Severo Snape, sorrindo.

\- Eu estou com seis meses de gravidez, o que você esperava? – Hermione comentou, sorrindo de volta para o marido.

\- Não sei, nunca achei que fosse ter uma esposa grávida. – ele disse. – Muito menos uma tão linda.

\- Sei, linda. – Hermione fungou. – Meus pés dobraram de tamanho, aliás estou toda enorme.

\- Está linda. – ele garantiu. – E pelo menos acabaram os enjoos.

Hermione fez uma careta lembrando-se da pior parte de sua gravidez, quando tinha vontade de vomitar tudo o que colocava na boca.

\- É verdade. – ela concordou.

\- Estava estudando poções com os grifinórios? – o marido perguntou, enquanto ela vestia a camisola confortável e se deitava ao seu lado.

\- Sim. – a jovem fez uma careta. – Estou louca para terminar os NIEMs, preciso mesmo descansar.

\- Logo você vai entrar em férias, poderá passar os últimos meses da gravidez mais tranquila. – ele disse, mas depois uma sombra de tristeza perpassou seu rosto. – Na medida do possível, visto que estou te dando cada vez mais trabalho.

O feitiço tinha dado a Severo Snape cada vez mais dias ruins. Depois daquela primeira noite difícil, Severo teve mais uma no mês seguinte, na qual seu estado de dor e febre perdurou por ainda mais horas. Agora, os dias ruins já aconteciam duas vezes por mês, e duravam o suficiente para que ele ficasse imprestável e não pudesse ir a Hogwarts. Em todas as vezes que isso aconteceu, Hermione faltou à escola para ficar ao lado dele. Por mais que doesse a ela se afastar das aulas tão perto dos NIEMs; os amigos lhe mandavam a matéria e ela dedicava-se aos seus estudos sem sair ao lado dele.

\- Quando o ano letivo acabar eu poderei cuidar melhor de você. – a jovem sorriu, acariciando os cabelos do marido, como ela bem sabia que ele gostava.

Ele se inclinou para o carinho.

\- Eu é que deveria estar cuidando de você. – Severo resmungou.

\- Estamos cuidando um do outro. – a moça sorriu. – Você foi outro dia tarde da noite à Londres Trouxa para me buscar uma pizza de calabresa.

\- Grávidas tem desejos esquisitos. – o homem respondeu.

\- Não há nada de esquisito em pizza – Hermione indignou-se – É uma comida muito popular.

Severo acariciava a barriga da esposa enquanto conversavam, de repente, sentiu o movimento do bebê. Os dois se olharam imediatamente, sorrindo um para o outro, em estado de euforia.

\- Nosso filho está se mexendo. – Hermione disse, com carinho.

\- É uma sensação incrível. – Severo disse, com a voz embargada.

\- Quem diria que Severo Snape ficaria tão emocionado com o movimento do bebê – ela disse, provocando.

\- Você e essa criança estão me deixando sentimental. – o homem fungou.

\- Eu desperto o melhor em você. – ela disse, em tom de brincadeira.

\- Isso não poderia ser mais verdadeiro. – ele respondeu, acariciando o rosto da esposa.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la com paixão, acariciando os lábios dela com os seus, explorando sua boca. Hermione achava impressionante como um homem era capaz de enlouquece-la com apenas um beijo.

\- Não faça assim, Severo, eu preciso dormir. – a menina reclamou. – Amanhã presto os NIEMs em poções.

\- Mas foi apenas um beijo. – ele disse, com ar de inocência.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não foi. – ela disse. – Não tem nada de casto nos seus beijos.

O homem riu, mas comportou-se. Os dois aninharam-se um junto ao outro, como faziam todas as noites, dormindo com tranquilidade, um sentindo-se em paz com a proximidade do outro.

No dia seguinte o Trio de Ouro da Grifinória prestou seu último exame. Aquele era, também, o último dia deles em Hogwarts, a noite haveria uma festa em homenagem a turma que se formava, aconteceria no salão principal e todos os alunos do sétimo ano, seus familiares e outros convidados iriam participar. Como se tratava da formatura de Harry Potter, alguns bruxos e bruxas importantes tinham sido autorizados a vir prestigiar o evento.

Após o exame prático de Poções, todos os alunos do sétimo ano foram para seus salões comunais para se arrumar para aquela que seria sua última noite em Hogwarts. Somente Hermione, como sempre, saiu do castelo para arrumar-se em casa. Ela tomara um longo banho e maquiava-se de calcinha e sutiã, na frente do espelho do banheiro, quando Severo Snape retornou de Hogwarts.

\- Como foi o exame? – ele perguntou.

\- Acho que foi tudo bem. – a moça disse, concentrada no contorno do olho esquerdo que fazia com o delineador.

\- Há alguma chance de que o banheiro seja liberado para que eu tome banho? – o homem questionou, referindo-se aos cuidados da esposa na frente do espelho.

\- Ora você pode entrar e tomar banho – a menina riu. – Prometo que não vou olhar para você nu.

\- Engraçadinha. – respondeu Severo, enquanto tirava a roupa para entrar no chuveiro.

\- Pensando bem, não há nada aí que eu já não tenha visto várias e várias vezes. – Hermione provocou.

\- Eu deveria ser mais difícil. – o homem brincou. – Fácil desse jeito você vai acabar se cansando de mim.

\- Nunca. – a esposa prometeu, solene, olhando para o marido.

Severo Snape foi para o banho e quando terminou e saiu do chuveiro com a toalha enrolada na cintura, a esposa tinha acabado de concluir a maquiagem e começara a arrumar os longos cabelos cacheados. Ele ficara alguns segundos olhando para a linda imagem de Hermione seminua, se arrumando, tão à vontade na frente dele, com a barriga proeminente que a deixava ainda mais magnifica.

A jovem por sua vez, encarava seu marido recém saído do banho, a água ainda escorrendo pelos músculos do peito forte e másculo de Severo.

\- Você é um gostoso, Severo Snape. – ela disse, sem se conter.

\- Não acredito que você disse isso. – ele respondeu, levemente chocado com o jeito que a esposa se referira a ele. O homem comentou, bem humorado.– Quem diria, a sabe-tudo da grifinória falando nesses termos...

\- Me desculpe. – Hermione fingiu arrependimento, aproximando-se devagar do marido. – O senhor é um gostoso, professor Snape.

O homem gargalhou, trazendo a esposa para junto de seu corpo, beijando-a com paixão. Hermione tentou reclamar que tinha acabado de se maquiar, mas o marido não permitiu que ela se afastasse. Logo a maquiagem foi esquecida, os dois se perderam em um beijo cheio de paixão como sempre acontecia, sentindo o corpo arder pelo contato um com o outro.

Horas mais tarde os dois chegavam ao castelo de Hogwarts, impecavelmente vestidos. Severo Snape sério e sóbrio em uma roupa preta de noite; enquanto Hermione exibia um longo vestido vermelho, de alças grossas, justo apenas nos seios, com um generoso decote; depois ele descia em um tecido leve, que dava liberdade para seu corpo, sem apertar a barriga.

Rony, Harry e Gina se adiantaram para Hermione quando ela entrou no salão, e o casal se afastou diante de um olhar severo da diretora. Toda noite Severo olhou Hermione rindo e dançando junto de seus amigos grifinórios, ela era maravilhosa e ele se sentia agradecido pelo destino ter lhe reservado momentos tão felizes ao lado daquela mulher. Alguns alunos da sonserina falavam sobre ela, mas um olhar irritado de Snape bastaram para que se calassem.

Hermione sentiu, durante toda a festa, uma espécie de nostalgia. Ela olhava para os amigos se recordando daquele episódio com o Trasgo no primeiro ano, das visitas a cabana de Hagrid, das aulas, das esperanças, medos e sonhos que tiveram naqueles 8 anos. Em uma noite festiva, Hogwarts se despedia de Harry Potter, Gina Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dino Thomas, Simas Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Lilá Brown e muitos outros.


	15. Chapter 15

15\. Preocupações

Era verão e Severo e Hermione voltavam de um longo passeio em Hogmeade, no qual foram buscar as coisas para o bebê. Tinham encomendado na "Móveis Mágicos" um guarda roupa expansível, que possuía o triplo de espaço interno em relação ao lugar que ocuparia no quarto do bebê, e também um berço encantado que promovia aconchego e sono tranquilo para a criança. Hermione comprara vários itens de decoração e roupinhas na "Meu bebê bruxo". Tudo estava empacotado e guardado dentro da bolsinha de contas enfeitiçada da moça.

\- Graças a Merlin, chegamos em casa. – a menina se esticou um pouco, com dor nas costas. – Quando esse garoto vai nascer?

Há alguns meses o casal tinha descoberto que a criança que esperavam era um menino, tendo resolvido batiza-lo de Charles. Agora arrumavam a casa para receber o filho, que estava para nascer a qualquer momento. A poção já estava pronta para receber um fio de cabelo do bebê e enfim curar Severo.

\- Daqui a um mês e meio, pelas minhas contas. – disse Severo Snape, sério, como se esperasse que o filho nascesse na hora e minuto conforme ele estava planejando.

Os dois começaram a organizar as coisas no quarto do bebê, que seria no cômodo que anteriormente era o quarto de hóspedes, ocupado por Hermione nos primeiros meses nos quais o casal dormiu separado. Pais trouxas levavam muito tempo para arrumar o quarto de seu bebê, mas pais bruxos, com um par de varinhas organizavam tudo muito mais rápido.

Logo o quarto se tornara um lindo cômodo pintado de verde claro, com cortinas e tapete cor de creme, armário e berço montados e todas as roupinhas e objetos de bebê cuidadosamente organizados.

\- Esse bebê precisa realmente de tantas coisas? – perguntou Hermione.

\- Talvez não, mas não quero que falte nada. – disse Severo, sério, fazendo levitar uma pilha de casaquinhos para o interior do armário.

\- Mas hoje as pessoas nos darão ainda mais presentes. – a jovem disse.

\- Não sei porque você resolveu fazer essa festa... – o homem disse, rabugento.

\- Não é uma festa, é um chá de bebê. – Ela disse, condescendente. – É um costume trouxa. Nós recebemos os amigos para uma pequena reunião de tarde e eles nos trazem presentes para o bebê.

Toc Toc

\- Vá lá Severo, abrir a porta. – a jovem disse para o marido, enquanto se sentava na confortável poltrona que o casal tinha comprado há algumas semanas para o quarto do bebê. – São os donos da Dedosdemel com os doces encomendei para o chá.

Enquanto o homem atendia a porta, Hermione observava o quarto pronto, com a mão sobre a barriga. Há um ano atrás quem imaginaria que ela estaria ali? Casada com Severo Snape, gravida de sete meses e meio, e tão feliz? O casal se dava bem e continuava muito apaixonado; a única coisa que atrapalhava a vida dos dois era o feitiço, que agora já agia há muitos meses no organismo de Severo Snape, fazendo-o se sentir doente dia sim dia não.

\- É Potter. – disse Severo, voltando para o quarto do bebê com Eleito atrás de si.

\- Harry? – Hermione perguntou surpresa, levantando-se para cumprimentar o amigo. – Eu só esperava você e Gina no fim da tarde.

\- Eu preciso falar com Snape. – o menino disse, parecendo nervoso. – Mas talvez fosse melhor você não saber...

\- Como é que é? – Hermione se indignou.

\- Bom, você está grávida e... – Harry tentou.

Ora, ela estava grávida e não doente. Estava pronta para reclamar, quando Severo intercedeu por ela.

\- Acho que essa é uma briga perdida, Potter. – Snape falou, mas seu rosto parecia preocupado. – Diga logo o que está havendo.

\- Bom, não sei se Hermione comentou com o senhor, mas estou fazendo um estágio na Seção de Aurores agora que terminei Hogwarts. – O Eleito começou e, vendo o antigo professor assentir com a cabeça, foi direto ao ponto. – Chegou uma notícia para nós hoje, o ministro concedeu a Hoksdale uma chance de diminuição da pena, em troca da delação de outros Comensais da Morte. Infelizmente, a caminho do Ministério, Hoksdale conseguiu fugir, dois bruxos tinham arquitetado a fuga dele...

\- Fugir? – Hermione ficou branca, parecendo levemente tonta.

A jovem deu um passo pra trás, apoiando-se no guarda-roupa.

\- Calma, Hermione, está tudo bem. – disse Severo, com um braço em sua cintura.

Mas apesar do tom apaziguador, o rosto de Snape era assassino.

\- Não acredito que o ministro concedeu uma oportunidade para aquele bastardo. – ele disse em voz baixa, mas cheia de ódio. – Eu vou atrás dele.

\- Que? – Hermione disse. – Não Severo, não...

\- Eu preciso ir, Hermione. – ele já se soltava dela. – Cuide dela, Potter, por favor.

Harry se colocou ao lado da amiga, assentindo para o professor.

\- Severo ele vai te matar. – a menina disse, em um tom desesperado.

\- Confie em mim. – o homem respondeu, dando um beijo leve e rápido nos braços da esposa.

E então, Severo Snape saiu porta a fora, parecendo transtornado, cheio de ódio. Hermione entendia, aquele homem, Hoksdale, tinha causado um mal horrível a Severo. Ela tinha acompanhado os últimos meses, toda a dor e sofrimento que o feitiço feito pelo Comensal produziam. Além disso, a garota achava que o antigo professor se ressentia por ter a vida modificada e as escolhas impostas pela magia das trevas do Brevis Corruerunt.

Mas ainda assim, Hermione preferia que ele não tivesse ido. Sabia que Severo era um bruxo inigualável, e que talvez nenhum homem vivo fosse poderoso o suficiente para conseguir duelar com ele em igualdade. Mas apesar disso, ele estava enfraquecido pelos efeitos do feitiço e talvez não tivesse as mesmas capacidades de reação.

Ela andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, com os olhos de Harry sobre ela.

\- Porque você fez isso? – Hermione questionou o amigo, com raiva. – Não vê que ele está fraco? Que talvez ele não seja páreo para Hoksdale nas condições que está?

\- Eu achei que ele tinha o direito de saber. – Harry murmurou, baixinho, sem querer discutir com a amiga.

Hermione não disse mais nada. Não era certo, também, que descontasse em Harry o seu pavor.

\- Fique calma. – o amigo pediu, mas imediatamente se arrependeu quando viu o olhar cortante de Hermione.

Duas horas se passaram sem que se tivesse notícia, e a hora marcada para o chá de bebê se aproximava. Hermione estava extremamente inquieta, sentava-se um pouco para aplacar a dor nas costas, mas logo sentia um impulso de se levantar e recomeçar a caminhar de um lado para o outro da casa. Toda hora checava a porta para ter certeza que Severo não estava chegando.

\- O que vamos fazer sobre a festa? – Perguntou Harry, que tinha permanecido em silêncio as últimas horas para não irritar a amiga.

\- Cancele tudo. Mande um Patrono para todos. – ela pediu.

Harry se retirou para a sala de estar, onde fez o patrono e enviou para os convidados. Não haveria mais chá de bebê, ele dissera, porque Snape tinha ido caçar o comensal da morte que lhe atingira com o Brevis Corruerunt, e Hermione estava muito preocupada.

Feito isso, Harry andou de volta para o quarto do bebê, onde deixara Hermione. Mas antes que pudesse chegar a porta, ouviu o grito da amiga cortando o ar.

\- Aaaaai. – Hermione gemeu de dor.

Harry correu para ela, e percebeu que havia uma poça de líquido abaixo da amiga, cujo vestido estava molhado. Hermione segurava a barriga em uma expressão de dor.

\- O que houve? – o Eleito correu para apará-la. – O que é esse líquido todo?

Hermione gemeu quando uma segunda contração perpassou seu ventre.

\- Líquido aminiótico. – a moça falou.

\- Precisamos te levar para o St. Mungus. – Harry falou, em desespero.

Era evidente que os últimos sete anos batalhando contra Lorde Voldemort estavam longe de preparar o Eleito para lidar com todo tipo de situação. Harry Potter não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer.

\- Acho que não tenho condições de aparatar assim. – ela falou, com lógica. – Eu posso estrunchar.

\- Certo. – Harry falou, sem saber dar nenhuma outra sugestão.

\- Vá buscar ajuda... aaaai. – a menina gemeu de dor, novamente, no meio da frase.

\- Certo. – o amigo repetiu, concentrando-se na sua tarefa. – Vou mandar um patrono para Gina, ela virá ficar com você. Eu vou buscar um Medibruxo.

Harry Potter saiu do quarto rapidamente e logo em seguida Hermione ouviu a porta de entrada bater, indicando que o amigo tinha ido embora. Agora ela estava ali sozinha, ela pensou, em desespero. Não estava na hora do bebê nascer, faltava pouco mais de um mês, mas fortes contrações faziam a grifinória se curvar de dor.

Hermione respirou fundo, logo Gina estaria ali. Ela só precisava respirar e tentar ficar calma, pensou consigo mesma.


	16. Chapter 16

16\. Nascimento.

Poucos minutos depois Hermione ouviu um barulho vindo da lareira, na sala de estar. Alguém passara pela rede de flu. "Graças a Merlin, era Gina".

\- Gina estou aqui. – ela gritou, chamando a amiga.

Mas não foi a amiga quem entrou no quarto. Foi Severo Snape que entrava a passos largos. Hermione suspirou com alivio ao ver o marido ali, vivo e bem, nesse momento que ela tanto precisava dele.

\- Severo. – foi só o que ela teve tempo de dizer.

Uma contração veio mais forte, fazendo a jovem dar um grito de dor. Severo correu até a esposa sem nada entender. Sua mente registrou o líquido no chão, a poltrona recostada com Hermione reclinada sobre ela, o suor fazendo os cabelos da jovem grudarem no rosto que exibia uma incisiva expressão de dor.

Ela parecia em trabalho de parto.

\- Mas como? – ele perguntou, confuso. – Ele deveria nascer daqui a várias semanas.

\- Às vezes nascem antes, Severo. – a jovem falou, com rispidez. Agora que tinha verificado que ele estava vivo, Hermione despejou sobre ele toda a sua irritação por abandona-la naquelas circunstâncias. – Partos prematuros podem acontecer em casos de estresse intenso da mãe.

Ela viu ele engolir o que ela havia dito. Sabia que Severo não ia discutir com ela naquelas circunstâncias.

\- Ser abandonada grávida pode produzir esse efeito. – ela continuou, com raiva.

\- Eu nunca te abandonaria. – ele disse baixinho, ajudando-a a se apoiar.

\- Eu pedi para você não ir... Aaaaai. – ela gemeu novamente de dor, quando uma outra contração muito forte a invadiu.

\- Onde está Potter? – Severo quis saber. Ele não tinha deixado aquele pirralho cuidando de sua esposa?

\- Mandei que ele buscasse um medibruxo. – Hermione respondeu.

Snape ficou aliviado que já houvesse um profissional a caminho, porque apesar de sua vasta experiência em magia ele achava que não conseguiria fazer um parto. Foi quando Gina Weasley entrou correndo no quarto.

\- Hermione. – a amiga correu para ajudar a amiga.

Gina já tinha visto o parto de uma prima uma vez. Separou as pernas de Hermione para dar uma olhada.

\- Já estou vendo a cabecinha dele. – a ruiva falou, em um misto de medo e euforia.

Severo Snape queria ver, mas não ousou sair do lado de Hermione, que segurava sua mão com tanta força que parecia que sua vida dependia disso.

Logo em seguida, Potter atravessou a lareira com uma medibruxa. Era uma mulher loura, de baixa estatura e de meia idade. A bruxa andou apressadamente na direção de Hermione, posicionando-se ao lado de Gina para inspecionar em que estágio estava o trabalho de parto.

\- Não terei muito no que interferir. – ela disse, com calma. – O bebê já está nascendo.

\- Aaaaai. – Hermione gemeu com outra contração.

\- Qual é o seu nome? – a medibruxa pergundou.

\- Hermione. – a jovem respondeu, rouca.

\- Hermione, eu sou Lohana, sou medibruxa especializada em nascimentos. – a mulher falou, buscando tranquilizar a gestante. – Vai ficar tudo bem, mas agora vou precisar que você faça força.

\- Não consigo. – Hermione disse, em desespero.

\- Claro que consegue. Você é uma grifinória. – disse Gina Weasley, tomando a outra mão da amiga.

\- Estou aqui com você, meu amor. – Severo disse, em voz baixa, acariciando a mão da esposa.

Hermione se pôs a fazer força. Seu esforço foi rapidamente recompensado, porque poucos minutos depois o quarto já era preenchido pelo choro de um lindo menino. A medibruxa pegou o bebê nas mãos, fazendo uma série de feitiços para limpa-lo, cortar o cordão umbilical, e checar se a saúde do bebê estava em perfeitas condições.

O bebê foi enrolado em uma mantinha e colocado no colo da mãe, que já tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, misturando-se ao suor. Ela olhava para o filho com um amor incondicional nos olhos.

\- Ele é perfeito. – ela suspirou, emocionada.

\- Se parece com você. – Snape disse, a voz embargada.

\- É um rapazinho muito saudável. – a medibruxa sorriu.

\- Não há problema ele ter nascido prematuro? – Severo quis saber, preocupado.

\- Apesar de pequeno, ele está bem formado e é bem forte. Fiz alguns feitiços para que ele fique mais protegido e se desenvolva melhor nos primeiros meses. – A mulher explicou. – De qualquer forma, vou deixar um cartão com o endereço do consultório de uma excelente Pediatrabruxa que conheço. Caso vocês necessitem de qualquer coisa podem lhe enviar uma coruja. Eu também estou à disposição, no St. Mungus.

\- Muito obrigada, Lohana. – Hermione sorriu para a mulher que tinha lhe ajudado a dar à luz.

\- Não tenho como lhe agradecer. – Severo Snape levantou-se por alguns segundos para apertar a mão da medibruxa e expressar sua gratidão.

\- Nós já vamos também. – Gina disse, percebendo que o casal desejava ficar sozinho. – Ao menos que vocês precisem de nós.

\- Vamos ficar bem. – disse Hermione, soltando a mão da amiga. – Muito obrigada a vocês dois.

Severo Snape também olhou para Gina e Harry, agradecendo a ambos pela ajuda. Logo em seguida, o casal deixou a casa pela rede de flu, seguido pela medibruxa.

Assim que se viu a sós com Hermione, Severo olhou para o rosto dela, a expressão insondável e intensa.

\- Eu sinto muito, Hermione. Eu não imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, eu não deveria ter deixado você sozinha. – ele disse, com sinceridade. – Espero que você possa me perdoar.

\- O que houve entre você e Hoksdale? – a menina perguntou, sem responder que sim nem que não.

\- Ajudei os aurores a persegui-lo. Encontramos ele com os dois outros comensais rapidamente, porque o Ministério tinha tomado o cuidado de colocar nele um rastreador, sem que ele tivesse conhecimento disso. A captura em si foi bastante rápida, mas os trâmites burocráticos no ministério levaram mais de uma hora. Eles me intimaram a depor contra ele e contra os outros dois que o ajudaram na fuga. – Severo contou. – Eles estão todos em Azkaban, dessa vez sem possibilidade de sair.

\- Fico mais tranquila. – a jovem refletiu, com o filho nos braços. – Eu tive tanto medo essa tarde, fiquei em pânico achando que poderia perder você.

\- Não, meu amor, eu estou aqui. – ele acariciou o rosto da esposa. – Eu tomei todo o cuidado, não fui atrás dele sozinho, sei que esse feitiço me enfraqueceu e que ele certamente estaria acompanhado de outros comensais. Eu não deixaria você para cuidar do nosso filho sozinha, Hermione.

A jovem deitou a cabeça para o lado, no peito do marido, que a abraçava.

\- Está perdoado. – a jovem disse, um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Eles ficaram algum tempo nessa posição, olhando um para o outro e para o rostinho do pequeno Charles. Era difícil colocar em palavras a emoção de estar ali. A vida de Severo Snape tinha sido cheia de trevas, desde a infância; ele nunca imaginara, naqueles anos todos sendo obrigado a servir Voldemort, que o futuro lhe reservasse algo tão bonito.

Em seguida, Hermione passou o bebê para o colo do pai, querendo tomar um banho. Severo Snape ficou sentado com o filho nos braços, observando-o com os olhos cheios de carinho. A grifinória se dirigiu para o banheiro, ansiosa para lavar o sangue e o líquido que escorriam por suas pernas. Ela não se demorou, querendo voltar logo para o marido e o filho.

Severo a esperava na cama deles, segurando Charles. Hermione levantou parcialmente as cobertas e se acomodou ao lado do marido. Ele passou o bebê para os braços da mãe e retirou do bolso um pequeno frasco. Severo passou a mão na cabecinha do filho, capturando um fio de cabelo solto e o introduzindo no frasco.

Hermione lhe sorriu.

\- Enfim toda essa dor vai acabar. – a menina falou. – Talvez seja bom que Charles tenha se apressado.

Severo lhe devolveu um sorriso, virando todo o conteúdo do frasco, sem desperdiçar nenhuma gota. Imediatamente, sentiu-se revitalizado, como se uma força vital tivesse retornado ao seu corpo.

\- Como você se sente? – Hermione quis saber.

\- Me sinto muito melhor. – o homem garantiu. – Obrigado, Hermione, por tudo. Não só por me ajudar a reverter o feitiço. Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, por ficar ao meu lado... Minha vida toda se transformou depois que me casei com você. Você foi a cura pra mim, em vários sentidos.

\- Eu te amo, Severo – a jovem disse, com simplicidade, aconchegando-se para perto dele.

\- Eu te amo, Hermione. – ele falou, a voz embargada de ternura e emoção.

FIM


End file.
